Harry Potter and the Immortal's Knight
by Brookhild
Summary: The events of 5th year has forced the Ministry to accept Voldemort's return. Under the gazes of their "betters," the Golden Trio forms an underground resistance that will change the Wizarding World. A powerful new ally enters the chessboard. Crossover.
1. Prologue: The Young Master

Notice: I do not own Harry Potter or anything to do with Harry Potter. I am just borrowing the characters for entertainment purposes.

Summary: The events of 5th year has forced the Ministry to accept Voldemort's return and the war escalates. Under the gazes of their "betters," the Golden Trio forms an underground resistance that will change the Wizarding World and the rest of the world forever. A new powerful ally enters the chessboard...but is it enough?

* * *

**Eternia:**

**Harry Potter and the Immortal's Knight**

**Prologue:**

_**The Empas Leader's Personal Meditation-Throne Room:**_

It was dark in the seemingly empty room. Whether the room is truly empty or not is unknown to anyone, or rather any stranger that walks in. It seems that the darkness in the room seems not to be a room, but a void. The two shadowy figures in the room seems not to notice any of this at all, nor do they seem to notice the voidfull feelings the room often evokes on unfortunate fools that tries to defy the laws within the palace-castle's walls.

The lesser of the two figures lets in a small light as he opens the entrance doors. Raizs (Rāyzsh), a highly devoted servant of the Empas Leader, the Master Deity, and the leader of the Sixteen Deities, and imposing form hidden under his dark and heavy cloak. As he walks over to the figure sitting on the throne, doubt starts to crawl into his heart. 'The Master is kind, sympathetic, incredibly patient, and has an unending amount of wisdom, understanding, and a sense of calm,' he thought to himself. 'But keeping her unending powers with the amount of control she has over them is very, very stressing. I hope this isn't one of those days…but even so, I must still do this, I must protest to this.' He reaches the throned figure and then kneels before the revered deity.

The Empas Leader: powerful, but modest; young, considering immortals, but wise; imposing, yet so approachable; harsh, yet gentle; intense, but so warm; dangerous, incredibly dangerous, yet so friendly. All these things describe her and so much more. Yet, considering all these, she's still so much like a child, still so…so innocent…and in pain. Over the years, she comes out of every mission, every test, every trial, never failing, and always succeeding. Though she still looks young, all the stress and the heavy burdens over the years has evidenced itself in her eyes and in her heavy stance. She knows this next mission would be no different, no matter how significant or insignificant it is, for the matter, this war, in the capital wizard dimension in the Southern Sector 1138 is just a tiny piece of the great upcoming war, the Second War of Ventrecos. Tests and trials are happening on all the realms and dimensions of Eternia to find, recruit, save, test and/or train worthy beings and creatures whether they be mortal, immortal, or astral, as the first battles of the war are fought in and on the borders of the empire.

She slowly waves a finger acknowledging Raizs' presence and signaling him to rise. Raizs starts to hesitate his purpose of coming here, but still strives forward determined to try to delay the Master Deity's mission, at until she recovers a little, or when she's had some rest to recover her strength.

"Master, I must protest to this next mission," he starts, "You need your rest and you still haven't fully recovered yet." The concern and worry starts to take over his voice as his resolve becomes stronger. "At least wait until you've had some rest, or maybe, you could just send someone over."

The Empas Leader replies, "I must do this Raizs. It is my duty, my responsibility, my job. I can't just turn my back on it and assign someone else to do the job for me."

"But you so need your rest. I'm sure everyone will understand."

"No Raizs," the Empas Leader answers sternly, "I will do this on my own. And that's not the point."

"Aren't you taking this issue just a bit too personally?" the frustration comes out of Raizs' voice. His mistress is still so young and so much stress is put upon her shoulders.

The Empas Leader, her own frustrations starting to come out, becomes defensive at this. "No I'm not! I will not let anyone do my job for me. I'd rather be dead. And besides, what will the council think about it? I really don't personally think they'd approve."

'So this is about the council! Damn those old bastards! Don't they know how it's been for her lately?! Shame on them for putting such stresses on a child!' Raizs thought angrily.

"What about them?!" he asks her heatedly.

"What about them?! What do they have to say on the matter?! You're still so much like a child! And no offense to you Master, but you are! As powerful as you are, even you could only take so much without a much needed rest!"

The young master takes a deep breath and calms down. "Raizs, don't worry about it," she says gently, "I'm fine. I'm alright. Besides, it's me that's gotta do this anyway. Take a look at it this way, I get to visit the old realm and maybe even see some old friends and see some old sights. It'd be fun."

Raizs starts pacing as he tries to calm himself. "Fine," he says finally and pauses shaking his head and then putting it in his hand. Finally, after a few seconds, he continues, "But I still don't like this."

"I don't expect you to, Raizs," she said smiling. "Now come on. I gotta go and I still need to get ready."

"No, Master, you go and get what rest you can. I'll get everything ready."

"Fine," she said chuckling. "And don't worry so much. Everything's gonna be fine. No worries." And with that she turns and walks away leaving Raizs in the empty room alone looking at her before turning to a corridor and finally disappears.

Raizs breathes in deeply and then sighs before finally turning to leave. 'Well, that didn't go too well for my part,' he breathes out another sigh, 'Maybe I can arrange for some guards to follow her, even if only on a distance, or maybe I can ask at least one of her friends to go with her,' he thought as he walked.

_**The Empas Leader's Chambers:**_

The door opens and closes as the Empas Leader enters her chambers. She takes off her shoes before laying herself under her bedcovers. She doesn't even bother changing her clothes, nor does she bother to even take off her coat. She pulls the covers tighter around her and then pulls them over her head as she tries to get comfortable in her bed. As she slowly closes her eyes and drift off to sleep, the door opens as a man enters.

He walks over to the bed, sits, and then puts his arms around her. She shifts comfortably a little and sighs. He watches as she slowly confirms his presence and wakes up.

"Hey there," he says as she slowly opens her eyes. "How was your day?"

With a little sigh she answers, "As well as can be expected. I got a new mission."

"Oh? Where? What is it?"

"I'm supposed to go back to Hogwarts and do what I can to help the war going on there. I suppose I also have to train the young potents of that realm."

He pauses at hearing this. "Are you going to be alright about all this? You haven't been there since the last of the Four died…since Rowie died."

"Yeah, I'm gonna be fine. Why does everyone keep asking that? Everyone worries too much. It's really annoying, you know that?"

He sits upright leaning on the backboard of the bed before answering, "It's because you never do. When she furrows her brows at him questioningly, he continues, "What?! It's true! Tell me, when exactly was the last time you worried about something?"

She shifts a little and sits upright against the backboard of the bed and then answers, "I worry plenty!"

He stares at her as if he doesn't believe her.

"What?! I do! I worry plenty!"

He shakes his head and frowns, "Alright, let me rephrase that. When was the last time you worried about yourself? You may worry about other people, but you never, and I mean never, worry about yourself. It's good to worry about and help others and all, but not at the cost of yourself! Everyone is worried about you because of this. I know you have seen how everyone looks at you. It's true what you always say. You are the leader of Eternia. You are the one the people will look to when there's a problem. You are the one everyone will look to when there's something wrong. But, it's not just because whenever they look at you they know everything is gonna be alright. It's not just because whenever they look at you they know there's always hope. And the definitely don't just look at you for leaders or because of your strength. It's also because they know that whenever there's something wrong you'll risk everything that you have including you life, your soul, your spirit, your body and sanity, everything that you have to make sure everything's going to be alright, or to make sure that there's even only a tiny speck of hope that everything's going to be just fine. They worry about you."

There's a long pause after this, then the Empas Leader answers, "I know that look. I know everyone doesn't like me to risk myself so much, but what choice do I have? We're at war, kid! And there's nothing that we can do about it to change that. I really honestly wish that we aren't, and that I wouldn't have to risk myself so much to make sure that everyone's safe, but I can't. All we can all really do is do the best we can to make sure that others don't have to make the same sacrifices that we have to make. It's not a choice, mate, not anymore. This is the hand that fate and destiny has given and that's what we have to deal with here."

That man paused at this. The silence in the room became deafening. Finally, after a few minutes of silence, the man spoke, "I still don't like this. Take someone with you at the very least. It'll lessen my worries."

"You've been talking to Raizs," was her short, blunt reply. "He didn't say it out loud, but I know that he was thinking it."

That man chuckled hearing this and said, "I knew there was a reason liked that man."

The Empas Leader turned to the man with a glare and complain, "I'm supposed to be the leader of the most powerful empire in existence…and I have mother hens all over me like I'm some three-year-old!"

The man only laughed harder.

As the Empas Leader's glare slowly turned to an incredulous stare, she exclaimed, "Stop laughing! You're not helping at all!"

At his, the man's laughter calmed but didn't end.

"You have to admit it's hilarious," he started, "The mighty leader of the Sixteen Deities…ha ha ha…the pride of Eternia…being mother-henned like a three-year-old! Heh hah ha! Think of what the press would say!"

"They'd have a field day," the Empas Leader answered amusingly. Her gaze turned serious as she started to say, "Anyways, about the mission. Even if I wanted to take someone with me, who will I take? My cousins are already on missions and the others are either on missions, preparing to go on missions, or returning from one."

"Have you, perhaps, thought about taking someone whose not one of the Deities?"

"You're busy. As for the other nobilities and elites…they have their own problems to deal with."

"They don't have to be…" the man started to say before being cut off.

"Nobles or elites?" she finished for him. "Of course they do. I don't mean to sound off as arrogant, but who else could keep up with me? There are others, yes, but the nobles and elites are the only ones I know I can trust wholeheartedly."

There was a long silence after this. Neither person was willing to break the silence.

"What about me?" the man asked. "I can…"

"Don't even finish that!" the Empas Leader interrupted. "No offense, but I don't want you on this mission. Not right now anyways. You are busy enough as it is."

The man got off the bed and stood up. He walked straight to the door before he turned around to face his liege, "You shouldn't bear these burdens alone. If not with me, then open yourself to someone else."

With that he walked away without so much as a glance at his "friend."

After a while the Empas Leader sat up and looked out the window. She stated out loud, "Never again."

* * *

AN: Tell me what you think of this chapter. I actually published this chapter a couple of months back, but I accidently deleated it.


	2. Chapter 1: A Deity Returns

Notice: I do not own Harry Potter or anything to do with Harry Potter. I am just borrowing the characters for entertainment purposes.

Author's note: I'm really sorry for the long update, but I've been really busy with college and all. Anyways, I originally was going to start the plot after fifth year without altering any of the details of what happened of the years before. But after reading some works from other authors, I decided to alter it up a bit. After reading _Harry Potter: Dark Memories_by Blueowl, I was very tempted to write her and ask if I could use a bit of the plots and ideas she came up with; but after with some thinking, I decided to go along with my own thing.

**Eternia:**

**Harry Potter and the Immortal's Knight**

**Chapter 1:**

_**Portal Room:**_

Raizs waits for his mistress at the portal that will take her away. He looks around the room. The ceiling made of a marble-like stone, though much harder. On the center of the ceiling was a dome with a mural. There weren't any images in the mural. It was comprised of simple shapes like squares and triangles to form more complicated ones. It looks magnificent actually, but it was never the mural that has always captivated the old warrior-sage. It was the colors. They were odd because of the contrasts of colors, the way they were put together right next to each other. There were neon-bright colors right next to very dark ones along with some of the much lighter, or rather normal, colors to accentuate the design. It was odd and simple, but altogether confusing.

He remembers when it was first put there, when he had first seen it. It was not what he had expected. His mistress had suggested that something of the sort be put together in the portal room.

"_It would be a nice sight to greet the guests,"_ she had said.

He had volunteered to find a worthy artist to put something together for her, but she had denied it and simply replied that she had already had it taken care of. To this day he had never known who commissioned such an image, but he had always suspected that it was his enigmatic leader herself.

Before he could continue his thoughts, he heard his mistress's call, "Raizs."

"Young Master," he gave a short bow.

"Is everything ready?" she asked him.

"Yes, Master," he answers. "I'll see you when your mission is over."

And with those words, the Empas Leader walks to the portal and enters.

After a few moments of staring at the closed portal, Raizs leaves the room with the words, "Good luck, Master. You'll need it."

_**Other side of the Portal:**_

The young deity stepped out of the portal and looked around. It was dark. There were trees covering the entire area, and there was a dark aura about the place.

"The Dark Forest, I see we're not too far away from the castle," Empas said out loud before turning her head to the side.

For a few moments, it would seem as no one was there, until a man came out of the shadows.

He had a long and silver hair with a long, silver beard to match it. He was wearing purple robes that were decorated with stars all over. On the top of his head was a pointed hat, also colored purple and decorated with stars. He was wearing half-moon eyeglasses over an old face. But his eyes…they were filled with power and twinkled with authority.

This man was Albus Dumbledore. The greatest wizard of the age…and the only man said to have been feared by the Dark Lord Voldemort. He was the odd headmaster of the famous and exclusive Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Ah…Young Master, you've made it. I wasn't sure if you would come," the ancient wizard greeted her.

"Straight and to the point, I see. Master Dumbledore, I've already told you before. I don't break my promises no matter how long it has been since I've made it," Empas answered him.

The professor was quiet for a few moments before replying, "Yes, but considering…"

The deity never let him finish his sentence, "There's a job that needs doing, Professor. 'Duty first before the prime,' Albus, that has always been the soldier's code. Your old mentor should have told you that many times."

"He did indeed, Master. But still…I suppose there is no use for it. I've already prepared everything as ordered, but I haven't given anyone a name," Albus replied.

"Tro…the name will be Tro. Illiana Tro," was the short answer.

"Very well, Professor Tro, you will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And if I may be so bold, I never thought I would live to see the day that one of the mighty deities would return here," Albus commented.

Empas simply nodded and then started to walk away. She turned again and looked at the headmaster, "I've a business to do until term starts. I trust that you take care of any 'dilemmas' that may come up until I return."

Without waiting for an answer, the Empas Leader turned around and simply disappeared.

Not soon after she disappeared, Professor Dumbledore turned around and walked back towards the castle.

"We're in for long ride."

_**Number 4 Privet Drive:**_

It's summer after fifth year. Just one month after the events at the Ministry of Magic. Harry Potter sits in his bedroom reading an unusual correspondence he had received nearly a month ago. He still hadn't answered the letter because he simply wasn't sure of what to do. After the events at the Ministry and with Sirius's death, Harry knew that it was only a matter of time before the war with Voldemort starts to escalate. He would need all the friends and allies that he could get…and this letter provided him at least one ally (possibly three if things work in his favor) that could very well take him in within the thinking of his enemies both inside and outside of Hogwarts.

He remembers his conversation with his best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger during the train ride to King's Station. Over their years at Hogwarts, especially after their adventure with the Sorcerer's Stone, the Golden Trio had com to realize that it would be eventual confrontation Harry would have with Voldemort. They had trained themselves in secret. They had made preparations and alliances under the very nose of their ever watchful headmaster. Harry remembers their conversation:

_"Everything is set, Harry," Hermione had said, "All we need to do is send out the signal."_

_Ron had looked towards his companions saying, "I'm still not sure about this. Well, maybe not so much as I'm not sure as I'm unsure as I'm nervous. It would only take a small mistake for all of this to fall apart on us. We need something else for all this. I just feel like we're still missing something."_

_"I know, Ron," Harry replied._

_"We've done all we can under the circumstances, Ron," Hermione started. "There's not much else we can do right now save wait it out."_

_Harry turned his head towards the window with a pensive expression on his face before, "Ron's right, Hermione. We're missing something. No…not something – someone. Most of Voldemort's followers are purebloods and members of Slytherin. We need someone on our side who can think like that."_

_"We need someone to think like a Slytherin. No. We need Slytherin. Remember what the Sorting Hat said at the beginning of the year? All four Houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin; need to work together if we are to survive. And if we need Slytherin, we need someone from that House, with enough influence, to sway over the rest of the Slytherins away from Voldemort over to our side," Hermione thought out loud._

_"Let's see. From a practical perspective, who do we know is the typical Slytherin pureblood and has enough influence over the rest of the lot?"_

_The three looked at each other before saying as one, "Malfoy."_

Harry's thoughts were interrupted with Hedwig returning from her hunt. He watched as his faithful companion landed on his outstretched arm and said, "Well, Hedwig, I guess we can't avoid it after all. We're going to be working Draco of all people. Who would have thought?"

Hedwig look at her master as if to say, _"This is going to be a long war."_

* * *

_What do you think? Send me your reviews!_


	3. Chapter 2: Draco's Answer

Notice: I do not own Harry Potter or anything to do with Harry Potter. I am just borrowing the characters for entertainment purposes.

Author's note: Someone mentioned that the term 'Young Master' suggested that the Empas Leader was a male character. Just to make it clear…Empas is female. I, at first, thought of using the term 'Young Mistress,' but after much thinking, I decided that the 'Young Master' sounded much better than the latter. Besides, it's not that unusual for the masculine term 'Master' to be used instead of the more feminine 'Mistress.' In the _Star Wars_ series, the female Jedi, such as Luminara Unduli, Shaak Ti, and Stass Alli, were all Jedi Masters, and they were never referred with the feminine 'Mistress.' All the female Jedi were referred to as Master Unduli or Master Ti, and not Mistress Ti or Mistress Alli.

**Eternia:**

**Harry Potter and the Immortal's Knight**

**Chapter 2: Draco's Answer and the Trio's Duties:**

_**Malfoy Manor, Draco's Room:**_

It was nearing dusk, and Draco had just come from the training room in the basement of Malfoy Manor. Waiting on his desk was a familiar white snowy old with a letter tied to its leg.

"About time, Potter," Draco stated out loud.

Draco walks up to the desk, takes the letter from the owl, and then giving the owl an owl treat. Opening the letter, he starts to read:

_Dear Lord Malfoy,_

_We have never been friends. Neither of us can deny that. Neither of us can also deny that our animosity with each other has not, in the very least, helped lessen the rivalry and hostility between our two houses of Gryffindor and Slytherin. If anything, both of us are responsible for sharpening the blade of that aggression._

_It comes to my thoughts, however, that a strange situation has befallen us. You do not want to follow into your father's path under the service of one Tom Marvolo Riddle, also known as Lord Voldemort. You do not want to become a murderer. Hogwarts, if any of us want to keep it standing, need all of the Four Houses to truly work together under one banner like used to during the early years of its history. I, along with Ronald Bilius Weasley and Hermione Jane Granger, already have the full support of the House of Gryffindor. I already have assurances that if we call, the House of Ravenclaw and the House of Hufflepuff will answer the call to arms._

_The last of the Four Houses of Hogwarts, the House of Slytherin, will never follow me or any of my friends unless someone on their side, a Slytherin, comes in to reassure them that House Slytherin will be treated equally as the other three Houses. The House of Slytherin will never answer my call unless someone of respect and influence lead them out of the darkness that has plagued Slytherin for too long._

_What I need, Draco, is for YOU to lead your house out of that darkness and stand up and fight like Salazar Slytherin, himself, would have wanted. I want to put all our past hostilities behind us and start anew._

_I, Harrison James Potter, Heir to the House of Potter, Heir to the House of Black, scion of the Royal House of Gryffindor, extend my hand, my wand, my shield, and my sword, to you, Draconis Julius Malfoy, Heir to the House of Malfoy, Heir to the House of Lestrange, in friendship and camaraderie, in the hopes of reforging old friendships and alliances that has died down over the ages._

_Sincerely,_

_Lord Harrison James Potter_

_Heir of the Proud and Most Valiant House of Potter_

_Heir of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black_

_Scion of the Royal House of Gryffindor_

_P.S. – I understand that you, your mother, Narcissa Elaina Black Malfoy, and I have shared the recent lost of Sirius Black. I send you my condolences._

Draco read and reread the letter in his hand to see if he had understood its contents correctly. The sheer formality used in its writing is very familiar to Draco. When he had written his letter to Potter a month previous, he had expected quick and abrupt reply. But, as the days and weeks rolled on ahead with no answer to his letter of apology, he started to both hope and dread the best and the worst of the situation. He, himself, had used a similar language in his letter, but to a lesser extent. His letter was binding, like this letter, but the language and formality he used only binded himself to the words. At the worst, had Potter not accepted, he would have been in Potter's debt until that debt is paid. And since it was magically binding, there was no way he could have turn the situation in his favor.

This letter in his hand, though, was more formal, more magical, and definitely more binding. This letter, if he accepted, would bind his family, and the Houses of Malfoy and Lestrange, for possibly eternity.

He read the letter again.

'_Scion of the Royal House of Gryffindor_. So the rumors are true after all. The Potters are descendents of Gryffindor. But…how would Potter know,' Draco thought to himself.

Draco already knew what his answer would be, but he needed to know what his friends would say of the situation.

He stood up and walked over to the fireplace. Grabbing a handful of floo powder, he called out in a loud and clear voice, "Crabbe Manor, Vincent's room."

As he saw the flames in the fireplace turn into green flames, he called, "Vincent! Vincent! Are you there! Hurry up! I have to talk to you."

A few moments later, the green flames took the shape of a recognizable face, "What it is, Draco? Can't this wait until later? I just came home from playing Quidditch."

"Yes, it is. Now, hurry up so I can call Greg over."

"Alright. Just hold on a minute."

A few moments later, the tall, muscular form of Vincent Crabbe appeared through the green flames and into Draco's room.

Draco turned again towards the fireplace as he threw another handful of floo powder, "Goyle Manor, Gregory's room. Greg! It's me, Draco! Hurry up and come over for a second. I need to show you something real quick."

Several minutes past before Draco's call was answered as the tall and burly form of his friend came over.

"What is it? Did you, finally, get a reply from Potter," Gregory questioned his friend.

Raising up his left hand, the letter still clenched in its grasp, he replied, "This answer your question."

Vincent and Gregory looked at each other and then back at Draco before saying in unison, "Well! What's it say?!"

Draco handed Potter's letter over to his two friends to look over.

The room was silent save for the crackling of burning wood over the fireplace.

"This is deep, Draco," Vincent stated.

"Yeah," Gregory agreed with him, "This is magically binding, Draco. Are you sure you still want to do this?"

Vincent continued, "This is a contract, Draco. A magical contract. If you accept, there'll be nothing you can do to turn back. This will magically bind you and the House of Malfoy for a long, long time."

"You already know what I'm going to say, Vince, Greg. I just need to know if you're with me on this. I've known the two of you nearly all my life. I can't do this without you two. But…if I have to…I will"

Vincent answered for himself and Greg, "Write the letter. We're with you all the way."

"Just a minute you two," Gregory stopped his friends, "You know I'm with you all the way. And I'm not saying that we shouldn't do this. I'm just saying that maybe we should be a bit more careful with this."

Turning to Draco, he finished, "Send him a letter. Ask if you two can meet in private before school starts."

"Hey, Draco. Don't you have to attend a will reading sometime in August?" Vincent asked giving Draco a meaningful glance.

Draco nodded understanding, "If one of us asks, I'm sure the goblins at Gringotts will let us use a private room for a little while. Given that we pay a fee, of course."

Walking over his desk, the white-feathered owl still sitting there waiting for a reply, Draco pulled out a roll of parchment and his quill and began to write his response:

_Dear Lord Potter,_

_I have read over your letter and have asked the council of two friends. I cannot give you an answer currently. I ask that we meet after the will reading of my uncle and your godfather, Sirius Orion Black. I fear that this letter may be intercepted. If you would agree, it would be wiser and much safer for the both of us and our friends, if we converse on this matter more in the private settings of Gringotts Wizarding Bank._

_Sincerely_

_Lord Draconis Julius Malfoy_

_Heir of the Pure and Most Ancient House of Malfoy_

_Heir of the Virtuous and Most Ancient House of Lestrange_

_P.S. – Thank you for your condolences. I will send my mother your commiseration. I am sure she will appreciate it. I send you the same condolences. He is, after all, your godfather._

Sealing the letter with his family seal, he gently tied it to the awaiting owl's outstretched leg. Then, letting the owl hop onto his arm, Draco walked over the window and watched as the owl took off onto the horizon before disappearing completely.

Returning his attention to his two friends, he gave out a sigh.

All they could do now was wait.

_**Unknown Place: Hidden Room:**_

The young Deity sits on throne-like chair overlooking a circular device on the floor. The device is glowing with a white light on top as 3-D images run over it. The Deity sits on her throne watching those images patiently waiting…pondering.

As she watches young Malfoy write and send his reply towards his long-time rival, she comes over to a decision.

'This animosity between Gryffindor House and Slytherin House is ridiculous. I warned Salazar and Godric this would happen, but would they listen? No. They had to insist on things working out on their own. Honestly. They could have, at the very least, taken on Rowena and Helga's advice on the matter, but noooo. This is completely ridiculous and a complete waste of my time. Sally! Rico! You're laughing at me. You must be laughing at me right now. Hel! Row! If you two can hear me. Be merciful to an old pal and hit your respective husbands in the head for me. They completely deserve it!'

The Empas Leader stood up and made her way out the door as she made a decision while continuing her mental rant, 'As for you, Rowena. Why, of all people, did you have to ask me to do THIS particular favor? WHY? I mean…why couldn't have you just asked Sage or Rock?! You, Helga, I would say that you're sensible, but ever since you married that particular lump head called Salazar, I'm still wondering your sanity…'

_**Granger Household, Hermione's Room:**_

Hermione Granger, the only female member and the brains of the famous and infamous Golden Trio of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Over the years in Hogwarts, Hermione has grown from an insecure and socially inept eleven year old to a gorgeous and confident fifteen year old. Early on with her friendship with Harry Potter, she was put into the background like her other bestfriend Ron Weasley. It was hard not to be in the shadow of Harry Potter considering the intensity of his fame. However, as the years and adventures came and went, the public and the press had somehow learned of the dangers that Hogwarts's Golden Trio faced each year despite the words and reassurances of their beloved Headmaster. And with the press learning of the situation, she garnered her own fame, reputation, as well as her own fan base (much to her amusement). She is now reknown for her encyclopedia-like knowledge, her quick wit, and her higher-than-average abilities in the magical arts.

She is currently sitting in her room writing and making plans for the coming year. With Voldemort on the loose, she knew she had to work fast. After their conversation on the Hogwarts Express, divided their plans for the organization that will come into effect the minute they step back into the Wizarding World.

Hermione will outline the necessary documents for the organization. She will write out plans and outlines of the ranks, names, and possible hidden legions that they will need to fight this war. Ron, will be the one responsible for finding and buying (Harry had given both of his friends free access to his family's assests) the materials the organization would need for the war. He will find the armor's, weapons, equipments, as well as any possible allies the organization will need. Harry's job will be to train himself over the summer, so that he could personally train their fellow students once they return to Hogwarts. Harry is also the one responsible for contacting and recruiting the possible allies that Ron has found.

Looking over her notes, Hermione ponders out loud, "Nearly everything is ready. All we need is the signal."

_**The Burrow, Ron's Room:**_

"Alright, let's see here. The armors have been ordered. The weapons…we have swords, lances, bows. Oh, and the wands. Can't forget the wands," Ron thought out loud. Looking over the list on his hand, he reads on, "Axes, spears, hammers. Might be a bit of an overkill, but we're at war."

Ron sits up and looks around the room and all the papers and books speckled all over the floor. 'Better fix this before Mum comes up and finds all this.'

With a few waves of his wand, everything in the room becomes spotless and neat. The school books and his class assignments are on the shelves, and the books and papers that shouldn't be there are well hidden inside his trunk.

"There we go. All better. Can't let anyone know about those books. It'd be funny to watch the looks on their faces when everyone finds out Harry, Hermione, and I can all do stuff better than most aurors," he stated out loud.

Picking up another list on his desk, this one labeled 'Possible Allies,' Ron sighs, 'We need more allies. Can't have too much of them during a war after all.'

_**Number 4 Privet Drive, Smallest Bedroom:**_

Harry sits by the window as he reads some of the reports of one of his allies. It was from Victor Krum. It read:

_Harry Potter,_

_I have talked to friends of mine, both in Durmstrang and outside. They said will answer a call-to-arms if called. I talked to Oliver Wood from Puddlemere United he says that he is having trouble with the "package" that you asked for, but also says that he is sure that the "package" will be finished on time for the semester to start._

_Victor Krum_

After reading the letter, he puts it away and looks up the window. Over the horizon, he sees a bird flying towards him carrying a letter. As the bird nears, Harry recognizes the birds as a condor bearing the crest of Gringotts.

He opens the window and lets the condor enter before untying the letter. The condor leaves immediately as Harry opens the seal and reads the letter. The message was short and simple.

_Dear Lord Potter,_

_We, the Goblin Nation, have read over your proposal. After much thinking, we have come to a conclusion. We accept. The Goblin Nation will fight. We will await your visit to Gringotts in the month of August. As we speak, we are preparing our troops for the coming war against Riddle. You only need to send the signal to war…_

_When that happens…we will answer your call._

_Ragnarok_

_King of Goblins_

Harry lets out the breath that he didn't know he had been holding.

'Finally!' he thought, 'Things really start to move.'

Taking out a mirror from his trunk, he contacted his two friends, "Hermione, Ron…the goblins have accepted our proposal. Send out the signal."

* * *

_Anyways, what you guys think? I, personally, thought this was a great chapter. I'm always open to any possible ideas, so if you have any suggestions about a new character, give a name, personality, description, etc. The more detailed the description, the better chance I would have of providing a better character. The same goes for any scenarios that any of you, readers, might want to see. I won't promise that I will put any of these characters or ideas in the story, but I will take it into account. Thanks._


	4. Chapter 3: Recruiting an Insider

Notice: I do not own Harry Potter or anything to do with Harry Potter. I am just borrowing the characters for entertainment purposes.

Author's note: I'm really sorry for the long update, but I've been really busy with college and all. Anyways, I originally was going to start the plot after fifth year without altering any of the details of what happened of the years before. But after reading some works from other authors, I decided to alter it up a bit. After reading _Harry Potter: Dark Memories_ by Blueowl, I was very tempted to write her and ask if I could use a bit of the plots and ideas she came up with; but after with some thinking, I decided to go along with my own thing.

**Eternia:**

**Harry Potter and the Immortal's Knight**

**Chapter 3: Recruiting an Insider:**

It's been two weeks since Harry called him and Hermione and told them to send the signal. It's been two weeks since Harry received the acceptance letter from the goblins.

Ron is currently in a decrepit corner of Knockturn Alley. He was wearing a dark blue robe over black colored slacks and a dark red shirt. The hood of the robe was pulled up concealing his face. To ensure his anonymity, he has put himself under a powerful glamour charm making him look like a 30-year-old man who's nearly 6 feet tall and has a powerful built. There is a concealing charm over the hood making it look like there is no face underneath the hood. To add to his disguise, his voice has also been altered to sound rough and beaten, but still containing a strong aura that practically screamed, "Mess with me, and I'll break you."

He enters the old worn-down door at the corner. Inside are weapons of various shapes and sizes each looks like it could kill you with one single stroke. Armors made of various metals and hides were also carefully placed on display on shelves littered about the room. On the counter at the back of the room was a man. He had an old aura about him, but his poise and the steady countenance told Ron that the man is a veteran warrior.

"So you're back again, eh?" the man called out once he saw who entered.

"Yes. I'm back," Ron answered still under his disguise. He had met the man previously, each time under the same disguise that he wears now. On each occasion, he had found that the man before him had a deep knowledge about his craft, and was more than willing to help out a loyal customer.

"What can I do for you this time?" the man asked.

"I was wondering about our conversation on my last visit. You said that you had contact in other countries?"

"Why, yes! Yes, I do. It's how I get all my supplies to make all those," the man said gesturing at the various weapons and armors about the room. "Why? Are you hoping on making an order on one of them? I'll be glad to help…for a small sum, of course."

"Tell me, Mr. Lemark, what do you think of Voldemort and his lot?" Ron asked carefully.

"What do I think about it?" Mr. Lemark repeated, "Well, I suppose I'm the same as any other decent fellow. I'm not particularly fond of most muggles, myself. But, I've met plenty muggles over the years that I'm more than glad to have met and work beside with. Besides, killing them or anyone for that matter, like animals to the slaughter is just wrong. There's not much I can do about it, though. I'm just an aging smith."

"What if you were given the chance to work against him?" Ron questioned further.

"I use to be an auror, you know? I worked with Mad-Eye Moody, himself, when he was young. Saw him rise up the ranks that boy. Anyways, it's a young man's game. I had to retire a few years after the first war because my health started to get in the way."

"Let me be more specific, then. How would you like to work against Voldemort and his Death Eaters as a smith? You won't be doing much different from what you're doing now. You'll just be making things for our side now."

"Depends. Who are you people, anyways? You're not with Dumbledore. You're not with the Ministry either, from what I can tell. That much I can see. But, I don't know of any organization other than Dumbledore's Order of the Phoenix that works against the Dark Lord."

Ron looked around to make sure there is no one else who could listen to them. He waved his wand to cast some spells to ensure privacy and to ensure that no one would walk in on them.

The man raised an eyebrow as he watched his customer. Whoever this man was, and whatever business he carried with him, clearly hold a lot of importance.

Ron returned his attention to the man before him, "Can I ensure that you won't reveal what I'm about to say to anyone?"

The old smith took a moment to ponder his decision carefully before taking out his wand and said, "I swear that I will not betray your trust."

His magic came out of wand encircling him before forming a chain around his wrists.

Ron slowly pulled his hood and canceled all the glamour concealing his true identity.

"Ron Weasley!" Mr. Lemark exclaimed.

"Yes. Me. My friends, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, and I have formed an organization, in secret, to fight the war. It's an underground association that's even more secret than Dumbledore's Order of the Phoenix, and even more powerful," Ron explained to the surprised man.

"Tell me more," Mr. Lemark inquired.

"We started our organization during our second year. As you have read from the _Daily Prophet_, the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Professor Quirinus Quirrell, had tried to steal the Sorcerer's Stone in our first year. When Harry got in the way, he tried to kill him several times during the school year."

"Yes, I read about it. But what does that have to do with anything?"

"What was never released to the public was that Voldemort was also there. Voldemort had possessed Quirrell when he had entered the Dark Forest in Albania in hopes of getting more experience. Without possessing another being, be it a rat or an actual human being, Voldemort was just vapor. He was 'neither living nor dead,' as he put it. We realized that if Voldemort could return, even if only as a shadow, there was a very high probability that he would eventually return with his fully body, and with it, his full powers. So, on our second year, with all that stuff about the Heir of Slytherin going about, we decided to do something about it. Voldemort had his Death Eaters. Dumbledore had his Order. Why not start our own? And that's how we made our organization."

Mr. Lemark was quiet for a long time as he pondered on what he'd just learned.

"Tom was an old friend of mine you know?" Mr. Lemark asked quietly.

"We've made a lot of allies, Mr. Lemark," Ron assured the retired auror. "We have made a lot of allies. Many of which, we are very sure that both Dumbledore and Voldemort are just clamming to get their hands on. Our list of associates isn't bordered by the shores of Great Britain, or even Europe. Our list of associates isn't shallowed by race. We have friends everywhere."

Mr. Lemark continued on as if he didn't hear his client's assurances, "He was a good lad. A quiet lad. I always felt sorry for him. I felt sorry him. The orphanage he grew up with wasn't exactly the best of places to grow up in. The lady in charge of the place was often drunk, unless there were visitors or inspectors coming, and would work all those poor children till they nearly collapsed. Want to know what was worst about that? The children in that orphanage weren't fed properly unless there were people visiting."

"Mr. Lemark," Ron paused, "I'll be honest with you. We're asking you to help us because of this old friendship you had with Tom Riddle."

"You're very well informed to have known that," Mr. Lemark told him surprised. "How did you know about that? How do you know that I won't turn you in to Tom?"

Ron gave the man a careful answer, "Mr. Lemark, you are a good man. It shows on the fact that you don't help your old friend in his quest to take over the Wizarding World."

"Yes, but how do you know? I've done some things for Tom in the past. They were done to enforce our friendship and his trust in me. I had hoped that there was something I could have done to prevent all this from happening. I wish my old friend would just come back to me, so we could talk about the old days and what's happened over the years over a cup of tea. How do you know that I won't turn you in?"

"Some things you just have to have faith on."

There was a long and awkward silence that permeated the room.

"What do you call this organization?" Mr. Lemark asked breaking the silence.

"Curatoris de Libertas. Does that mean you'll help us?"

Mr. Lemark looked at Ron straight in the eyes and said, "I'm in. What do you need me to do?"

* * *

_Sorry about the long wait. I've just finished my last final exam today. Hopefully, with my exams over, I'll have more time to update. Any suggestions on new characters or new plots just send it over and I'll consider them._


	5. Chapter 4: Harry's Birthday

Notice: I do not own Harry Potter or anything to do with Harry Potter. I am just borrowing the characters for entertainment purposes.

Author's note: I tried to update sooner, but I had this brilliant idea two weeks ago to turn this fic into a crossover. I've been working on some ideas to put together. I read this crossover fics called _Forsake Thy Virtues_ by Felicity Dream and _Harry Potter and the League of the Phoenix_ by Guardian of the crest a while back, and got the idea from them. So far, I know that _Buffy: the Vampire Slayer_, _Angel_, _X-Men: the Movie_, and _X-Men: Evolution_ will be included.

**Eternia:**

**Harry Potter and the Immortal's Knight**

**Chapter 4: Harry's Birthday:**

Tick…

…tock

Tick…

…tock

'Fifty-six…

'Fifty-seven…

'Fifty-eight…

'Fifty-nine…

'Twelve o'clock midnight…Happy birthday, Harry,' he thought to himself.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Turning his head to the source of the sound, Harry saw several owls outside his window. He walked over to the window and let the owls inside his room. The owls landed on top of his old, beaten desk. He walked over to the first owl and gave it an owl treat before relieving the owl of the letter it was carrying. He opened the letter:

_Dear Harry,_

_Happy birthday, Prongslet! You are sixteen years old today. It seems only yesterday that Sirius, Peter, and I were trying to calm down a panicking James after he received the news that he was going to be a father. I remember those were the times. When you were born, Sirius had to tie your father down to a chair and take away his wand because James's pacing had finally driven him insane. I remember the look on Peter's face when your parents asked him if he would like to hold you. It was priceless! I took a picture of it as a keep safe. The look of amazement in his eyes, the way he held you was so gentle as if he was afraid to break you. Those were the days._

_Enough reminiscing about the old days, I just wanted to write you to see how you are doing on your birthday. Today is your special day, Harry, so I don't want to see or hear you sulking or blaming yourself about what happened to Sirius. It is not your fault! He made the choice to go after you, and he fell the only way he ever wanted. So don't blame yourself._

_Anyways, enough about that, I called over some friends of your parents with Hagrid's help. The pictures in the album are of your parents when they went to school in Hogwarts. Some of the pictures are of your parents when they were at work._

_Your father was an aurora, Harry, and one of the best ones, at that. Before he became an aurora, he was a professional seeker for Cuddly Cannons. When he was a quidditch player, he raced brooms for fun during the off season. He still holds the record for the fastest time in the sport of broom racing. Your mother, on the other hand, was a healer. She was one of the best. All of her patients loved her. She was also a part-time correspondent of the Ministry. And this is where she excelled in. Lily was a brilliant Charms and Potions Mistress. Before she died, she was working on a master's in the field of Transfiguration. She'd nearly reached it, formally, too; but, then, she died. The Ministry would hire her for the Department of Spell Creation, and she was, still is, very much respected in that department._

_I thought you would like to know more about your parents. We'll talk more once you reach Headquarters. Be ready by twelve noon, Harry. We will come and pick you up, then. Have a happy birthday, Harry._

_Sincerely,_

_Reus Lupine_

Harry put the letter down and picked up the album that came with the letter. He opened it and saw a picture of his father wearing a Chorley Cannons uniform while holding a broomstick in his hand. Opposite of his father's picture was a picture of his mother wearing a healer's outfit and waving the wand in her hand. She appeared to be healing a patient while the phone was taken.

He put away the album deciding to look at it more closely later on. He walked over to the next owl, gave it an owl treat, and carefully removed the letter tied to its leg. He opened the letter and started to read:

_Potter,_

_I talked to McGonagall last month. She told me that you wanted to become an auror. I, along with Kinsley and Tonks, have agreed that you are more than capable of handling the job. We called in some old favors in the Ministry. The books before you are some of the standard training manuals used by aurors-in-training. We also have added a list of books that may come in handy. We thought about sending you copies of those books, but I know, as a matter-of-fact, that James has copies of most of them. If any are missing, just pay a visit to Flourish & Blotts and tell the owner that Moody sent you._

_Hope you have a happy birthday, Potter. James and Lily would be proud._

_Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody_

_P.S. – You might want to take a look at the last two books in the package._

He put down the letter and quickly tore open the said package. Following Moody's advice, he set down the last two books mentioned in front of him. The first book was entitled _Basic Strategies Used by Aurors_ by Amelia Bones. Upon opening the book, a paper fell out:

_I, Amelia Susan Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, revoke the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery for one Harrison James Potter on the reason of his personal safety due to the threat of Lord Voldemort._

Harry couldn't believe what he had just read. He was allowed to use magic!

"Scourgify," he whispered pointing his want to Hedwig's cage. A jet of magic hit the cage and caused the cage to become spotless. Pointing his want to Hedwig's water bowl, he casts a refilling charm to refill the water. The first two owls immediately drank some water from the bowl and then left.

Harry read the title of the second book, and then his eyes opened wide with surprise. Written across the cover was:

"**Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs**

**Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers**

**are proud to present**

_**THE MARAUDER'S HANDBOOK**_

_**VOLUME IV:**_

_**TRAPS AND PRANKS:**_

_**HOW THEY COULD BE USED IN WAR**_**"**

How come Sirius and Reus not tell him about this?! He set the book aside for now, but vowed to read it thoroughly later on.

Turning over to the third owl, Harry carefully removed the letter tied to its leg. It was from Gringotts. The letter read:

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_I regrettably would like to invite you the reading of the last will and testimony of the late Sirius Orion Black on the 15__th__ day of August in the year 2001._

_As instructed by the late Mr. Black, I would also like to inform you the last wills and testimonies of the late James Harold Logan Potter and Lily Jean Shayera Potter nee Evans will also be read after the reading of Mr. Black's wills._

_I send you my condolences for you loss._

_Sincerely,_

_Griphook_

_Head of Potter and Black finances_

The owl immediately took off after Harry gave it an owl treat. The fourth owl was his friend's hyperactive, over-eager, and miniature owl Pigwidgeon, or Pig for short. Harry carefully opened the package and took out a box of homemade pies courtesy of Mrs. Weasley and a box of chocolate frogs. Pig flew over to Hedwig's water bowl and took a drink as Harry opened Ron's letter:

_Harry,_

_Happy birthday, mate! I hope you like the homemade pies. I helped mum make them. I'll be keeping this letter short as I'll be seeing you in a matter of hours. My dad and the others were going to pick you up, but I convinced them that it would be getter if only Hermione and I go there. If anyone tells you something else, ignore it. It'll be much easier for us to blend in with the crowd if there are only three of us. I'm going to Hermione's first via floo powder. We'll then take a ride over to your place to pick you up._

_Ron_

_P.S. – Did you also get that letter from Madame Bones? She said I'm now allowed to use magic without legal repercussions due to the Underage Wizarding Law._

Harry put that letter aside and looked at the final owl. It was his own beloved white snowy owl Hedwig. He carefully stroked her feathers and greeted, "Hey there, girl. Did you have a nice flight? Let's see what you got from Hermione there."

He opened the letter:

_Dear Harry,_

_Happy birthday! I missed you, Harry. Oh, I suppose I miss Ron, too, but that's different. I hope you like your birthday gift. I wasn't sure what to give you. Things have been quiet since my last letter. _

_One thing did happen, though. Remember, in my last letter, I mentioned my suspicions about my mum being possibly pregnant? Well, Dad and I got the news yesterday. I'm going to be a big sister in seven months! Isn't that exciting? You should have seen my dad's face when he found out. I could have sworn he was as white as a ghost!_

_Did Ron mention that there has been a change of plans? Mr. Weasley, Moony, and the other Order members aren't going to be picking you up. I don't know how he did it, but Ron somehow convinced Dumbledore that it would be much better if only the three of us are together. Without the Order tailing us, we would have a much easier time dodging the crowd. It would also give the three of us the perfect opportunity to talk about some things that we would rather keep private._

_Ron's coming to my house around 9:00, and then we'll take a muggle bus to your house; so, be ready by 10:30._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

_P.S. – I got a letter from Madame Bones, by the way. You would happen to know anything about that, would you?_

Harry look around the room to find that the owls, save Hedwig, had already left. Harry gave her an owl treat as she hopped on his arm. With his free hand, he tenderly stroked her feathers. He smiled as his familiar gently nipped his finger in affection.

"Well, Hedwig, just a few more hours and then we'll be out of here. The wonderful thing about it is I don't have to pack up because I never unpacked my luggage when I came here," Harry whispered to his familiar while looking around the room, "Just a few more hours, girl, and then we'll be free."

_**Granger Household, Living Room:**_

The fireplace burned green flames as a friendly red head appeared.

"Good morning there, Ronald. Would you like to have some breakfast or some tea?" Mrs. Granger greeted the teen wizard.

"No thanks, Mrs. Granger. I just had breakfast before leaving the house. Is Hermione still getting ready?" Ron asked.

"Oh, no, she's ready. She just has some last minute things to do before you two leave. Just take a seat on the couch, dear, she'll be down in a minute," Mrs. Granger replied.

"Mrs. Granger, Hermione wrote to me this morning. She told me you were pregnant. Congrats! Do you know if it's a boy or a girl, yet?" Ron questioned with a smile.

Mrs. Granger had a smile on her face as she heard this, "Hermione told you already? I guess she's excited to be a big sister. And no, we were actually thinking on keeping it a surprise until the baby is born."

"Really? That would be a nice surprise. I'm not sure what Hermione thinks about that, though. She usually doesn't like surprises."

A soft chuckle came from behind Mrs. Granger as Mr. Granger started, "No, she usually doesn't. She's far too curious to wait a long time to know something."

Ron stood up and shook Mr. Granger's hand as he addressed him, "Hey, Mr. Granger. So, I take it you're excited about the baby?"

Before he could answer, Hermione came in, "Hey, Ron. Ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's go"

"'Bye, Mum. 'Bye, Dad."

"Later, Mr. Granger. Mrs. Granger."

"Alright, you two, once you get Harry, please try to stay out of trouble," Mrs. Granger pleaded as the two teens walked out of the door.

"We'll try," Hermione answered back, "And don't worry, I'll write at least once a week."

_**Number 4, Privet Drive:**_

Harry was already outside when Ron and Hermione arrived. His trunk and Hedwig's cage had been shrunk and stowed away in his pocket. Hedwig took off from his shoulder and landed on Hermione's shoulder as if to greet the young witch.

"You know, sometimes I think she likes you better than me," Harry called out to his female best friend as she walked up to him and give him a hug.

"Heh heh. Hey Harry," Hermione greeted him.

"Harry!" Ron gave his friend a manly hug.

"Let's get out of here. The sooner I get out of here, the better," Harry told his two friends.

The trio took a look around to see if anyone was watching them, there were children playing in the street. They started walking towards the bus stop.

Harry spoke first, "Let's take the bus, then the subway. Our first stop today is the London Underground."

Ron rolled his eyes when he heard the last two words. He complained jokingly, "Oh, what fun we are going to have? We're going to be mobbed by fans and photographers and the press. Again. Why did I want to be famous, again?"

"Something about glory and wealth and all that stuff," Hermione answered with a laugh.

"You forgot the girls," Harry continued teasingly.

"Those bimbos are hardly considered girls, Harry. Ouch! Hermione!" Ron protested.

"That's not very nice, Ronald," Hermione chided him, "But I do agree."

A bus arrived just then.

Harry told the man their destination and promptly took a seat at the back of the bus with Ron and Hermione following him.

* * *

_This story from now on is a crossover. Harry, Rogue, and Dawn are triplets. Buffy is their elder sister by five years. Dawn and Buffy weren't in Godric's Hollow when Voldemort came. Rogue was with there, but she disappeared before Hagrid got to the house. Buffy, Harry, Rogue, and Dawn know about each other and have met each other. They are also working together, in secret, against their enemies. Only the Scoobies, the AI gang, Gambit, Ron, and Hermione know about this._


	6. Chapter 5: Allies and the Mob:

Notice: I do not own _Harry Potter_, _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_, _Angel_, _V.I.P._, or _Barb Wire_. I am just borrowing the characters and plots for entertainment purposes.

Author's note: I hope you guys like what I've written out so far. It's been a bit difficult. I changed the dates for _Buffy_ and _Angel_. As for _V.I.P._ and _Barb Wire_, I haven't watched the first one in years, and as for the second one, I'm just borrowing the character and persona.

* * *

**Eternia:**

**Harry Potter and the Immortal's Knight  
**

**Chapter 5: Allies and the Mob:**

Earlier that morning, in another part of England, a blond haired girl was awakened y her lover.

"Buffy, wake up. Come on. We have to go to the London Underground, remember?" the slayer's dark haired lover reminded her.

With the sweet comfort of sleep slowly leaving her, the slayer groaned, "Urrgh. What time is it?"

The dark haired man answered, "It's eight o'clock in the morning. So, come on."

"Alright, I'm up," Buffy answered while getting up. She walked over to the bathroom before calling out, "Angel, did Harry call, yet?"

"Yeah, he called yesterday. He asked about your sister," the ensouled vampire informed her.

"Which one?"

"Who do you think?" was the sarcastic reply.

"Is she in trouble again?" Buffy asked irritatedly.

"Well, he didn't exactly say it so much in words. But he did suggest something along those lines."

"Damn it all! I thought Dawn was bad! She's getting out of hand. What did she do this time?" the blond asked angrily.

"Look, Buffy," Angel calmed her down, "You finish your bath, and I'll worry about your Rogue of a sister. Okay?"

"Fine."

"I'll be downstairs," Angel told her and left the room.

Half an hour later, Buffy got out of the bathroom and got dressed. She got out her trusty stake, "Mr. Pointy," from her bedside table and pocketed it. Taking out a pair of bracers, she tied them to her arms. She went out the door, through the stairs, and headed strait to the kitchen.

Upon entering the kitchen, she found her friends eating breakfast.

"Hey, Mom," a young man greeted her.

"Conner," she returned.

You hear it correctly, ladies and gentlemen. Conner O'Conner, son of the former Scourge of Europe and the vampire with a soul, just called her "Mom." It was a long story actually. After the battle with the Senior Partners' dark army, the Angel Investigations crew was reunited with the Scooby Gang. To make the long story short, the Romeo-and-Juliet couple rekindled their romance which eventually led to Conner coming to see the original slayer as his mother. The relationship between stepmother and stepson were odd at first, but everyone worked through it.

"So, what's today's agenda?" Buffy asked as she got herself some breakfast.

Willow looked through the planner besides her and answered, "We have to do a quick meeting with some of the department heads in half an hour. After that, we have to go to the London Underground to meet with the Trio."

A tall middle-aged man with brown hair, glasses and medium built came in and asked, "What time to you have to meet Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, and Ms. Granger?"

"By noon. Aren't you coming, Giles?" Willow asked.

"Well, originally, yes. But I read this article last night written by Ms. Granger. It talks about spells and runes and how they could possibly mix each other."

"Isn't that already being done, Giles?" the one-eyed Xander questioned.

"It is already being done, Xander," the British accented Wesley informed, "But the new ways she theorized the mixing of spells and runes could be done and used have never been thought of before. I must admit, like Mr. Giles here, that I am very curious by how Ms. Granger came by them. She published the article when she was barely fifteen!"

"Actually, Wesley," Giles started, "she was only fourteen and a half years old. There were mistakes done in her theory, but none that couldn't be fixed easily. One just needs to do a little adjustments here and there and …"

"Giles, you stopped talking in English a while back," Buffy interrupted.

"What? Oh, yes. Anyways, can you ask her if we could meet in person to talk about this article sometime? I'm sure Wesley would like to meet her as well," asked the watcher.

Buffy nodded her head saying, "I'll ask."

_**Hollywood, California, U.S.A.:**_

It was night, nearly eight o'clock. Vallery and her crew are at the V.I.P. office drinking the night away after a long day.

Everyone was laughing the night away until the ever watchful Tasha Dexter realized that their blonde haired leader was acting more distant towards her companions. She thought this was odd considering Val usually had an upbeat personality. She asked her boss, "Is something wrong, Val? You haven't said anything all night."

The blonde didn't answer. She appears to not have heard or seen anything that's going around her.

"Vallery?" the dark haired Maxine De La Cruz shook her best friend to get her attention.

"Huh?"

"Is something wrong? Something seems to be bothering you," Tasha repeated.

Vallery shook her head no, "I don't know. Something in the back of my mind has been bothering me lately. Whenever I think about it, it just keeps slipping away."

"Val," Maxine patted her hand, "It's probably all the stresses of what's happened lately getting to you. Now that everything's calmed down, I'm sure whatever it is will settle itself."

Just then, the door opened to reveal a stranger. No one can see her face since she had her hood on.

As she entered the office, everyone save Vallery stood up. The stranger's presence had immediately put tension in the once lively office.

"Hi, I'm Quick Williams, one of the people who work here. Is there anything we can help with?" the dark colored man welcomed the stranger.

The stranger didn't appear to have noticed him as she kept her intense gaze on Vallery.

"Vallery Irons?" the shadowy figure stated more than asked.

"Yes?" Vallery replied cautiously.

"Or do you prefer Barbara Kopetski?"

Vallery's eyes opened wide in surprise as her co-workers looked at each other in confusion. Maxine looked at the stranger warily and sent a fearful look towards her friend.

Vallery's whole body was tense as she leaned forward. Her muscles were taught with readiness at a moment's notice. With a malicious glare and a vicious tone she demanded, "How do you know that name?"

Her co-workers were surprised by their boss's sudden change in demeanor. They have never seen her like this.

"How I know doesn't matter. What I'll do with what I know is what you should worry about. You have nothing to worry about, or you friends, for that matter, as long as you do what I tell you to do."

"If you need me to do something, you could have just asked me instead of blackmailing me," Vallery's harsh tone bit the air.

"I would have if I hadn't known ahead of time that you would reject the job immediately after hearing it. Besides, I heard you retired," the stranger continued in her matter-of-fact tone.

"Vallery, what is she talking about?" Johnny interrupted the two.

Nikki continued, "Yeah, and who'd Barbara Kopetski?"

Kay surprised everyone save the stranger by answering, "Barbara Kopetski is the real name of Barb Wire, one of the best bounty hunters in the world. She supposedly died over five years ago." As she finished, she turned her gaze towards her boss who was still in a staring match with the stranger.

Realization hit the stunned group as the shifted their gazes from Kay to Vallery to the stranger then back to Vallery. Tasha was the first to break the silence, "You can't seriously mean…"

"I do not need Vallery Irons, celebrity bodyguard to the celebrities," the stranger interrupted, "I need one of the best hunters in the world. I need Barb Wire. There is a war going on out there, dozens of wars in fact. Barb Wire could really help."

"If I say yes, then will you keep my friends out of this?" Vallery bowed her head resigned knowing that there was no way she can get out of this without her friends getting hurt.

"I give you my word that I will leave you and your friends once your contract with me is finished," upon hearing this, Vallery sighed. "But what your friends choose to do is their own. If they want to help you, then I won't stop them."

"Look here," Maxine protested to the stranger, "You come in causing trouble and then you expect us to help you?"

"Us?" Vallery looked up at Maxine curiously.

"Yes, us," Maxine repeated, "I'm your best friend Barb. We've known each other since we were kids. I'm not about to let you go off on your own when you are in trouble."

Quick exchanged glances with the rest of the group and spoke up, "Vallery, or Barb Wire, or whatever your name is really, you are our friend and our boss. You have always been there for us when we are in trouble or in need of some help. None of use here," he gestured at everyone, "understand what is going on, but we're helping you whether you like it or not."

Tasha, Nikki, Kay, and Johnny nodded in agreement.

Vallery, or rather Barb Wire, let out a long sigh and asked, "What do you need me to do?"

The stranger dropped a folder in front of Barb Wire saying, "That's your first assignment."

_**London Underground, The Leaky Cauldron:**_

"Well, here we are," Hermione thought out loud, "We have about an hour until our appointment. Let's go shopping until then." The bookwork finished by grinning at her best friends. The two boys just groaned while Hedwig hooted like she was laughing at them.

"Hermione," Ron and Harry complained.

"What?" the girl turned around laughing at them. "It's just a little summer shopping. No big deal."

The three entered the Leaky Cauldron with Hermione leading the way.

"Mr. Potter! Mr. Weasley! Ms. Granger!" the bartender and owner of the pub, Tom, greeted them with a cheerful smile. "You'll have the usual, I take it?"

"Good to see you, Tom," Harry greeted, "And yes. Can you have our rooms readied for the night? We're off to go do some summer shopping, and then we'll have an appointment at noon. We don't know when we'll be back, but we'll have a late lunch when we return."

"Right, Mr. Potter."

The three went off to the small courtyard at the back where Ron tapped the wall three times with his wand. The wall opened to reveal Diagon Alley.

Almost immediately, they were mobbed by people screaming for their attention. The trio held on to each other tightly so they wouldn't loose each other to the crowd.

"Mr. Potter! Mr. Potter! Are the rumors true about you being recruited to the Puddlemere United team?! Or the ones about Chuddley Cannons?"

"Mr. Weasley, what do you think about the Cannons' chances of winning this year?!"

"What do you think about the pamphlets the Ministry sent, Ms. Granger?!"

"Ms. Granger, what about…"

"Mr. Potter…"

"Mr. Weasley…"

BANG!

Harry had his wand pointed towards the sky sending off the loud explosion to get the crowd's attention.

"One by one, ladies and gents! We will answer a few of your questions," Harry commanded in a loud and clear voice for the crowd to hear.

"You, with the read coat, what's your question?" Ron pointed to a man at the crowd.

"About the Cannons, Mr. Weasley, do you think they have a chance of winning the cup this year?"

"No, unfortunately, I don't," Ron answered dejectedly, "There is real potential for a couple of the members of the team, but the coach seems to be rather ignoring some of their natural talents. If the Cannons could get a coach that could capitalize on the team's natural abilities and improve their teamwork, they would increase their chances of winning drastically."

"Thank you."

"You, at the front," Hermione stepped forward.

"What do you think about the pamphlets the Ministry sent out, Ms. Granger?"

Hermione shook her head saying, "I think that it's completely useless. The best way of surviving a Death Eater attack is by already having an escape plan readily available at the moment's notice. Having a few distractions to delay the attackers from reaching you would also help."

The reporter nodded her head and turned away.

"Next," Harry nodded at another reporter.

"There have been rumors circulating lately saying that Puddlemere United, the National English Quidditch team, and Chuddley Cannons have tried to recruit you?" the man asked Harry.

"The rumors are all true," answered Harry causing the crown to murmur in excitement, "But I haven't been able to send an answer because Madame Umbridge suspended me from playing the game indefinitely for attacking Draco Malfoy after he insulted my mother and Mrs. Weasley."

"She can't do that! It's not in her power to do so!" someone protested in outrage.

"Well, for the record, it isn't even legal for any of the Ministry to interfere with any of Hogwarts's businesses, but that didn't stop them from appointing a Head Inquisitor," Hermione stated causing the crowd to roar further in anger.

"Speaking of the Ministry, what to you think of the interim Minister?" a female reporter asked from behind the crowd.

When Harry, Hermione, and Ron looked to see who the familiar voice belonged to, they found Rita Skeeter coming up front with her ever present notebook, but with a regular quill in her hand.

At their astonished faces, the blonde reporter held her hands up and placated the three friends saying, "I swear just honest reporting. No embellishments or dramatics."

Hermione pointed to her in a condescending manner and warned, "I'm watching you."

"Of course. Now, about my question," Rita insisted.

Harry looked at her straight in the eye and said, "That man is just a braver version of Cornelius Fudge. He's pretending to do something about the threat of Voldemort, while driving possible allies like the giants, werewolves, and other magical beings to go over to Voldemort's side."

"He's too much of a pureblood elitist, like Voldemort, to be actually successful," Ron remarked. "I am proud of being a pureblood. There is nothing wrong with that. Being pureblood, though, doesn't give you the right to lord over other people and races. What the Ministry of Magic needs is a Minister who would be moderate and act fairly."

"Who do you think would be perfect for the position of Minister of Magic?" someone voiced out.

"Professor Dumbledore would be the most obvious," Hermione answered. "So would Arthur Weasley, Kingsley Shacklebot, Alastor Moody, and Amelia Bones. The Headmaster will never leave Hogwarts. And I really hope he never does. Mr. Weasley as the experience and eligibility for the position, but his deep appreciation of muggles might alienate some purebloods who are loyal to the Ministry. While Kingsley Shacklebot has the skills has the skills and standing for the job, he doesn't have enough experience for such a high seat of power. Alastor Moody would make an excellent war minister, but he is far too skilled of an auror to remove him from the Auror Corps. Madame Bones, on the other hand, is the most perfect for the position. She has the skills, the standing, the experience, and the authority that one would expect of a Minister of Magic. Her reputation for being fair, however, is her biggest advantage."

"Couldn't have said it better myself, Hermione," Harry agreed with her.

Ron spoke up, "If everyone doesn't mind, we have some shopping to do."

Without waiting for an answer the three left to do a quick shopping spree.

* * *

_What do you guys think? I put a reference to Rogue in the _Buffy/Angel_ bit. Who do you think is the stranger that visited Vallery and the V.I.P. gang? Just wait and see what I have up my sleeves next. It's going to be a wild ride!_


	7. Chapter 6: Gods and the Temple of Uranus

Notice: I do not own _Sailor Moon_ or_ Harry Potter_. I am just borrowing the characters and plots for entertainment purposes.

Author's note: There is as little altercation between the Death Eaters, the Sailor Scouts, and the Empas Leader. I decided to put a glimpse of the Empas Leader's powers, skills, and abilities. It's nothing major. It's nothing major really. The Empas Leader is essentially a god, so it would be like pitting a little chihuahua against a fully grown St. Bernard.

* * *

**Eternia:**

**Harry Potter and the Immortal's Knight:**

**Chapter 6: Gods and the Temple of Uranus:**

The room was dark when she came in. There was a soft light lighting up one of the walls of the room showing what was happening in several different locations in the world. Opposite of that wall was figure sitting on a throne watching the events. She closed the doors and watched the scene currently playing.

Without looking at the dark figure on the throne, she spoke softly, "You like the darkness so much for a bringer of hope."

The figure's eyes glowed, but didn't give a response.

_"The light hurts my eyes," _the dark figure sent her mentally.

"You haven't been here since my great grandnephew's wife died," she stated.

_"I have my reasons," _again, the answer was sent telepathically.

"Why did you come here, Empas?" the visitor asked slightly irritated by the deity's short replies.

_"You know why," _Empas's tone was still neutral.

"Do I?" the visitor retorted resigned, "'Cause I'm not even sure anymore."

"Mina..." Empas spoke out loud for the first time.

"No, E. Don't give me that tone. Do not give me that," the now named Mina was angry. "It has been 1,000 years, Empas!" We could have used your help!" Mina continued angrily.

"Supreme Commander Sailor Venus!" her voice was barely above a whisper, but the Empas Leader's voice was full of authority that silenced the leader of Princess Serenity's scouts.

"Grrr," the princess and soldier of Venus growled in anger.

"You are a goddess, an immortal, Commander Venus," the ancient, yet seemingly young, Empas Leader chided the Sailor Scout. She continued, "I'm sorry I left. Too much had happened for me to stay here. Arthur, his sons, and grandchildren were failures. They failed miserably. With the last of Hogwarts's Four Founders dead, and with your cousin, Sailor Uranus, going insane...I couldn't stay here."

"So you left," the Sailor Scout finished for her.

"Yeah," was the whispered answer.

Silence filled the room.

Mina broke the silence, "Why are you here?"

"Recruits...I found some good ones."

"There are plenty of recruits in other dimensions. Why come here?"

"These recruits intrigue me. 'Sides, I promised Rowena I'd come."

"Ah," Mina realized who she was talking about, "You wouldn't happen to be talking about the Golden Trio, would you?"

"If I am..."

"Harry Potter is one of the last known heirs of Arthur of Camelot..."

"I know...Arthur, King of Camelot, born Prince Endymion V, son of High Prince Endymion IV of Earth and Crown Princess Serenity VII of the Moon," the Empas Leader cut her off.

If the scout was shocked by the elder immortal, she didn't show it. Still, she wondered how the deity knew that particular tidbit of information.

Before she could ask, however, the deity gave her an elusive answer, "I'm a deity, Princess of Venus. It wouldn't be becoming for a deity to loose track of the heirs of his or her allies."

"I still want to know how you know. I know I can trust you, though, so I'll let it go," Mina sighed, "We thought we hid the mortal line of our bloodline rather well. If you were able to find out about that, then it is possible, no matter how improbable, that..."

"...that someone was able to do the same thing," Empas finished for her. "You and the others had other..."

BEEP.

BEEP.

BEEP.

"An alarm?" Mina was slightly worried, "Intruders. But how would..."

Empas cut her off abruptly, "It's not from here."

"Where then?"

"When the Silver Alliance and the Golden Kingdom fell, I set out alarms in your temples just in case someone would try to rob them."

"Which templed is it then?"

Growling, the deity answered, "It's Sailor Uranus's temple."

"Let's go then."

* * *

VROOOM! VROOOOOOM! SCREEEEEECH!

The champion's car suddenly spun out of control.

BOOOM! BAM! CRAAAASH!

"OH, MY GOD!" the announcer screamed in surprised, "THE CHAMP'S CAR JUST CRASHED! AMARA TENOH JUST CRASHED!"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE WHAT WE JUST WITNESSED, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" the second announcer was in disbelief, "Of all the race car drivers in the world, the last driver I would have expected to be part of such a horrible crash is the legendary Sailor Uranus!"

"Amara! AMARA!" the crew chief yelled to get her attention.

Everyone was silenced by the unexpected crash, even the other drivers competing.

After the battle with Sailor Galaxia, the Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask found their secret identities being revealed due to the events being witnessed by the whole world. When they returned to Earth from the Galaxy Cauldron the next day, the world welcomed the war weary heroes with open arms.

The safety car was sent on the track; but before the medics could get to the blond racer, she had gotten out of the car on her own. Her head was bleeding slightly and blood was coming out of her mouth, but she was standing and looked okay.

Seeing the racer in relatively fine condition, the second announcer sighed, "Thank God. She seems to be alright."

"I don't know about that. Something seems to be off. A racer with Tenoh's skills doesn't just crash without a good reason," the first announcer replied worried.

He was right.

Down at the track Amara was slightly disoriented.

'What was that?' she asked herself.

Looking at the metallic band around her upper arm, she tore it off before transforming to Sailor Uranus.

"Uranus Power! Make Up!"

Golden light wrapped around her before revealing the Sailor Scout. With another flash of light, she disappeared surprising everyone.

* * *

"Careful you clumsy fool! One wrong move and we're all dead!" a strong noble accent filled the commanding voice.

"Something doesn't feel right about this, Lucius," whimpered the shorter man.

"Would you rather tell that to the Dark Lord?" Lucius retorted. He agreed with his companion, but his fear of his lord is far greater than his reluctance to enter the dark place. Lucius Malfoy considers himself as one of the dark lord's most powerful servants. He would never say it, or even think it, anywhere near his master, but the power he felt inside this place was more powerful that his master. Knowing how powerful his master is, the mere thought of something more powerful scared him.

The silence rolled on playing tricks on the duo and their companions as they went further inside the old temple.

Lucius and his companion, Peter Pettigrew, let four low-ranking Death Eaters further. They kept their eyes forward with wands held out ready to be used at a moment's notice. After a long awkward walk to the top of the temple, the Death Eaters finally reach the doors.

"Would you look at that?" Lucius whispered as he took a moment to appreciate the doors that would lead them to their treasure. The doors were made of the purest gold with the richest of navy colored paint covering them entirely except for the fancy crest of gold that made up the royal crest of the planet of Uranus. Bronze platess covered the edges of each door, as well as the handles. Runes and ancient writings of pure silver covered the empty places with long forgotten spells, curses, and warnings.

Turning to one of the low-ranking Death Eaters, Lucius commanded, "Open the doors. Quickly!"

The afformentioned recruit turned to the others before stealing his resolve. He walked forward and took a deep breath. Slowly, the recruit wrapped his hands around the bronze handles. Seeing that nothing happens, he lets out a huge sigh of relief. However, upon opening the doors, he regrets the decision immediately.

Lucius, Peter, and the other three recruits jump backwards in surprise as the recruit suddenly stumbles forward clutching his chest.

"He's perfectly fine," a feminine voice whispered in the air. The threat and anger underlying the authoritative voice emphasized by the unseen figure. "That is, unless you include his inability to breathe."

"Whe-Where are y-you!" Peter trembled with fear.

"Come out and show yourself!" Lucius trying to hide his fear and failing.

A low chuckling filled the room, "Hahaha..."

"Come out!" Lucius cried no longer hiding his fear. The Death Eater that had opened the door had, by now, collapsed to the floor in a dead heap further increasing the fear facter the unseen figure was exuding.

"Very well," the voice responded. A tall figure with short golden hair and the teal eyes of a predator walked out of the shadows. She was wearing a sailor suit with a navy and golden skirt. A cape of rich navy silk clasped together by a golden chain covered her shoulders to her ankles. The careless grin and predatory eyes only served to emphasize her anger towards the intruders to her temple. She walked slowly towards the throne behind the altar and took a seat.

The very sight of her nearly drove the proud Malfoy patriarch to his knees as he asked the question he already knew the answer to, "Wh-Who a-are y-you?"

"Can't you tell?" a voice called out from the side.

Surprised, one of the low-ranking Death Eaters pointed his wand at the cloaked figure at the side that appeared out of nowhere and called out a curse, "Avada Kedavra!"

Laughter filled the room from behind the cloaked figure as golden-orange light filled the room to reveal Sailor Venus. The Death Eaters and the two Sailor Scouts watched as the green light of the curse hit the cloaked figure.

The Death Eaters could only look in horror as the cloaked figure didn't even acknowledge the Killing Curse that hit her.

"That was rude," she pointed a finger at the Death Eater who called out the curse. Light emitted at the tip of her finger before shooting off towards its mark like a bullet. Not even a second after it hit, the Death Eater exploded sending flesh, guts, and blood all over the room.

"Ahhh!" the remaining low-ranked Death Eaters screamed as they tried to run out the door. Theird attempt at escape was immediately thwarted as the doors slammed shut locking everyone it.

Panicking, all four intruders started sending spells and curses at the one they perceived to be the most threat...the cloaked figure.

"Avada Kedavra!"

"Reducto!"

"Crucio!"

"Bombarda!"

The Killing Curse was ineffective. The Reductor Curse simply bounced off. The Cruciatus Curse was useless. And, finally, the Bombarda was caught by the cloaked figure's gloved hand and was currently playing with it was if it was a ball.

"Is it my turn now?" the cloaked figure asked. Not receiving a reply, she threw the Bombarda spell in her hand at the two low-ranking Death Eaters killing them instantly. A light formed in her hand like a ball, and she threw it at Peter Pettigrew causing him to fall to the ground in a heap.

"Expelliarmus! Destroy!" Lucius cried out in desperation.

"Now, now, now, Lucius," the cloaked figure condescended, "You're being rude. If you're worried that I'll kill you, then you have nothing to worry about."

"You aren't going to kill me?" the Malfoy patriarch breathed hopefully.

"No," answered Sailor Uranus in her throne.

"Why would we kill you when you are far more useful alive?" Sailor Venus told him.

"What do you want with me, then?" Lucius trembled.

"I should kill you slowly for intruding on my temple, but it would be a waste of my energy," Sailor Uranus informed him, "You are simply not worth my time."

Taking off the hood of her cloak to show a mask, the cloaked figure introduced herself and the two Sailor Scouts, "I am the Empas Leader, one of great deities of Eternia. The one who came with me is Sailor Venus, the leader and commander of the Moon Princess's Sailor Scouts, and the Goddess of Light and Love. The one on the throne is Sailor Uranus, second-in-command of the Sailor Scouts and the Goddess of the Wind, and the very goddess that this very temple that you are intruding on is dedicated to."

"Goddesses?" Lucius laughed nervously, "Don't be ridiculous. They are nothing but myths."

"I don't like you tone mortal," the Empas Leader's eyes glowed with power sending Lucius to his knees. "You are alive at my whim."

"What do you want?"

"I need you to send a message to you fool of a Master."

"My Master?"

"Yes, you idiot," Sailor Uranus confirmed.

"Tell Tom that if he dare enter the temples of the gods, he will be shown no mercy," Sailor Venus walked forward, "I will send him to the pits of Hades to be used as Cerberus's chew toy."

"Also," Empas added, "Tell him, and the rest of the Wizarding World, that the gods have returned."

"I-I will t-tell him," Lucius turned to leave.

"Where are you going, young Malfoy?" Empas asked him. "I'm not done with you."

Before he could answer, Lucius found himself in the air with his arms spread to the sides like a crucifix. The Empas Leader's eyes were glowing again. With a wave of her hand, Empas sent Lucius across the room unconscious. As her eyes once again glowed, she said, "We can't have you remembering how to get here, now can we?" With another wave of her hand, Lucius disappeared from the temple.

"What are you doing in my temple?" Sailor Uranus asked her old friend.

Empas turned her attention to Sailor Uranus, "I set out alarms at the old temples after the Silver Alliance and the Golden Kingdom. When I sensed the alarms in your temple go off, I figured I should come here."

"And you?" Sailor Uranus asked her cousin.

"I was with her at the time."

"I would like to speak with Prince Endymion and Princess Serenity sometime later on."

The two Sailor Scouts looked at each other before answering, "We'll make sure to tell them."

* * *

_Well, what do all of you think so far? Remember to send me your reviews._


	8. Chapter 7: Broken Law

Notice: I do not own _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ or_ Harry Potter_ or_ Angel_. I am just borrowing the characters and plots for entertainment purposes.

Author's note: I am so sorry that I haven't updated for such a long time. But I have been very busy with things and I hit a bit of a writer's block along the way. I've gotten some new ideas along, so you'll have to be patient with me. In another chapter or two, you are going to see the Golden Trio battle Voldemort and his best Death Eaters one on one. You might want to look out for that.

* * *

**Eternia:**

**Harry Potter and the Immortal's Knight:**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Broken Law:**

Buffy was pacing about the room. She was worried. Her brother and his friends are late.

"Mom, calm down. They'll be here. They probably got held up with something," Conner tried to calm his stepmother.

"It's been an hour, Conner," Buffy argued, "They don't get this late without a reason."

Just then the door opened to reveal the tall form of Ron Weasley. He was carrying shopping bags in both hands.

"Hey everyone," he greeted cheerfully, "Sorry we're late. We got held up." He gestured towards the shopping bags in both hands.

"I'm so sorry, you guys! We lost track of time while we were shopping," Hermione Granger explained as she entered the room followed by Harry Potter.

Everyone in the room stood up and greeted them. Buffy and Dawn immediately went up to their brother and hugged him, "Harry."

"Hey," Harry returned as he let go of the hug. "Alright, let's get to the point of our business. We can get to the pleasantries afterwards."

"It's not like you to be late," Dawn remarked. "We were worried something had happened."

"Apart from Hermione's shopping," Ron started, "We were hounded by the press again."

Willow shook her head and asked, "What news do you three have for us?"

Harry, Ron, and Hermione exchanged glances with each other and stated, "Voldemort has been allying himself with the demonic underground."

"When did you get this news?" Xander asked startled by the revelation along with his friends.

"We started hearing rumors months ago, but we haven't gotten much concrete proofs until last month," Harry informed.

"Our contacts have been working hard ever since to find more solid info," Ron continued.

"How did you learn about this? We have contacts all over the world, the various countries, sects, societies, and organizations, and we haven't heard about anything like this," Gunn asked the trio.

Harry straightened himself and buried his face in his hands saying, "It was a matter of luck."

Hermione exchanged glances with Ron and turned her attention to Gunn, "One of our agents has a high alpha werewolf for an acquaintance. Lucky for us, the death eater that tried to recruit him knows very little of his background, or nothing at all. Otherwise, we would never have learned this information."

"Is there any way we can make contact with his pack?" Willow asked.

The trio shook their heads.

"He is a solus werewolf – a loner," Harry answered.

Buffy lets out a huge sigh. This news means big trouble. Voldemort and demons are bad enough on their own, but together? That's new. Nothing good can come from this. This is part of the reason she and her siblings try to work together on an unofficial basis. They have tried so hard not to let the wars each is fighting submerge with each other.

There are many different societies in the world. The mortal world is the "neutral" ground, so to speak. It is the society that spans most of the world. Then there are the various secret and hidden societies. The mutant society is a society that is partially linked with the mortal world and partially linked with the others. The demonic underground is the society that demons, demon hunters, and other such peoples live in. The metahuman society, while like the mutant community is partially known to the normal public, is mostly hidden through various masks and personas. The wizarding world is where most magic users and magical creatures live in, and like its name, is mostly ruled by wizards and witches.

Many of the hidden societies are aware of the others existence, but it is an unsaid agreement that each society will keep to their own. This means that whatever problem or plague that is currently causing havoc in one society is going to be contained as much as possible in that one society by the leaders of that community. This unsaid agreement is commonly known by the societies as the "Law of Containment." Take for example the Justice League and the X-Men. The Justice League is currently the ruling body of the metahuman society. The X-Men is one of the most prominent leading groups of the mutant community. Both groups have their own villains such as Magneto, Lex Luthor, Braniac, and Apocalypse. If you follow the logic of the common man, the Justice League and the X-Men would have a much easier time dealing with their respective villains if both groups would unite and work together.

It is very good logic and strategy; however, the Law of Containment, or The Law for short, is not just a law followed by the heroes and the good guys. That same law is also very much honored by the villains and would-be conquerors. Voldemort must know this. The Underground….

Oh God, the Underground!

Buffy's eyes gave away the sudden nervousness that she felt as she stated, "If Voldemort is trying to expand himself to the demonic underground, it means that The Law has been broken. The Underground will not tolerate the Truce to be broken…especially not now. Crown Prince Endymion has not taken the throne yet. Neither has Crown Princess Serenity of the Moon. The High Prince Dragon, because of Supreme Lord Zordon's death, is the regent of Earth. He will not tolerate it. He is not nearly as patient as his father. If he gets word of this…"

"He may already know," Ron interrupted startling Buffy and her friends.

"How can he know?" Conner nearly demanded.

"Common sense, Conner," Angel told his son.

Everyone in the room turned their attentions to the former Scourge of Europe. Each wanting to know what he meant by those words.

Angel continued, "The Underground, as you all know, has many sects, and each sect has its own group of leaders. The Circle of Sages rules the part of the Underground that deals with information. They have spies and informants EVERYWHERE. I would be even more surprised if Prince Dragon doesn't already know."

Xander looked curiously at his old comrade, "What do you mean deadboy? I understand the part about the Circle of Sages, but why would them knowing have anything to do with the High Prince possibly knowing?"

Spike answered that question with another question, "The leaders of the Underground's various sects do not answer to each other. They answer to only one being…"

"…the Crown of Earth," Hermione finally broke her silence.

"Or the regent," Buffy added.

An uncomfortable silence covered the room as everyone pondered on this disturbing news. Each person in the room has connections to the Underground. They all have very powerful ties with the leaders of the Underground. Angel himself, actually, is an Underground lord himself. He is a prominent member of the Circle of the Fang, the "police force" and one of the oldest sects in the Underground. Buffy, being the greatest slayer to ever live and easily one of the leading figures in the demonic underground has been considered for lordship by a fair number of the Underground sects. The Golden Trio would have been asked for seats in either the Circle of Sages or the Order of the Magi; however, due to their ages, lack of resources and influence required for a Sage or a Magus, they would have to wait their time.

They all know where their loyalties lie.

They have all heard of the Dragon's infamous temper.

And they all especially know of the precarious situation they are currently in.

If the situation with Voldemort isn't dealt with quickly, then the Dragon's infamous temper would most likely be directed towards them.

That is one battle they would rather not face.

"Werewolves are part of both the wizarding world and the demonic underground, so the Underground will overlook that. The same goes for vampires and zombies, so it can't be them. Which demons is he trying to bring into his circle of influence?" Willow asked breaking the silence.

"Carpathians, Ardaxans, you get the picture. He's not really being picky about what race works for him," Harry explained, "But have you heard of the name Kol'fran?"

Angel recognizing the name instantly answered, "I have. He is a master vampire of Sumerian origin. An elder vampire, to be exact."

"What do you know about him?" Gunn asked.

"He was a former Fanglord until Lord Drake caught him abusing his power. The big guy let Kol'fran stay with The Underground, though, because he was still useful," Angel said.

"Is he still a member of The Underground?" Hermione asked.

"Not anymore," Angel answered.

"What happened?" Dawn asked.

"Lord Drake ordered him to be taken out of The Underground completely about 150 years ago after he finally got sick of that traitor. He wanted Kol'fran to be left alive, though. He thought it was a much more fitting punishment for Kol'fran to live and know how much of a hasbeen he has become. Lord Drake said it would serve as a better example. The other Underground sects black listed him permanently soon after," Angel informed.

"Who took him out, Dad?" Conner asked his father.

"I did," was Angel's quick answer.

"Can we get back to the big picture here? Prince Dragon – what are we going to do?" Xander wanted to know.

"Angel, the Circle of the Fang will know about this soon, if not already," Buffy said to her lover. "Can you make sure they don't do anything unless absolutely necessary?"

Willow looked up at this, "You know, if The Fangs choose to let us handle this, at least for now, the other Underground sects will most likely follow." She looked around the people around her saying, "The Fang is the oldest sect in The Underground. If we can convince them that we can handle this-"

Hermione interrupted the Wiccan witch, "That will not solve our problem with Prince Dragon. He will want to see results, not hear excuses. He has no time or patience for that. And there lies our biggest problem."

Conner and Dawn looked confused as the trio, Buffy, Angel, Willow, Xander, and Gunn exchanged frustrated glances.

Seeing the looks of confusion on the faces of the son of the vampire with a soul and the Key, Gunn decided to grant them mercy explaining, "The best way to show the Dragon Prince that we can handle Voldemort is if we defeat him and his followers in battle."

"Not just any battle," Buffy spoke up looking at her youngest sister and her stepson. "We need to defeat Voldemort in a major battle."

"I still don't see what's so wrong about that. We can beat Voldemort even with his new demonic allies," Dawn argued.

"I agree," Conner, like Dawn, still can't see the whole picture. "We have more allies. We have more resources. We have more men and women – skilled and experience men and women – working with us. We have the advantage."

"Conner, Dawn," Angel called their attention, "Voldemort's ultimate target is Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and the Ministry of Magic of Great Britain. With Harry and Albus Dumbledore at Hogwarts…"

"The major battle we are both hoping and not hoping to happen," Xander started, "will most likely be fought at Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts is just a school. Why does he want it so badly? There must be other reasons other than you, Harry, and Dumbledore," Dawn gestured to her brother.

Finally breaking his long silence, Harry said, "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is not just a school. It is a symbol. It is a castle…a fortress! It is where the brave Godric Gryffindor, the wise Rowena Ravenclaw, the ever loyal Helga Hufflepuff, and the cunning Salazar Slytherin stood their ground and built the first and greatest center of magical learning in the world.

"The gods themselves were said to have come to her embrace at some of her early years and blessed her walls and her grounds. They have defended her and honored her in all of her 1,000 years of existence.

"Over 1,000 years of histories and crafts and secrets and heritage are hidden within her walls. Some of the greatest witches and wizards of both good and evil have walked and lived within her embrace.

"It has been over 1,000 years since she was founded and she has never fallen. Countless numbers of dark lords and similar figures have tried to take her for their own, and still she stands today as she stood a millennium ago.

"It is because of this that the magical world sees Hogwarts as a beacon of hope whatever or wherever or whomever the darkness and evil may be.

"If Voldemort ever manages to take Hogwarts," Harry paused hesitating to finish, "then he has won half the war. It would mean that he has beaten Hogwarts." His voice finished with a whisper, but everyone in the room heard his words.

There was a long, uncomfortable silence that surrounded the room after Harry's words. The Boy-Who-Lived was right when he said the only way to prove to High Prince Dragon that the Scoobies, the AI gang, the Golden Trio, and the Order of the Phoenix can handle Voldemort was a big battle. The problem is the location that big battle is going to take place – Hogwarts.

Hogwarts is a fortified castle, but it is still a school filled with children.

Oh well…

There is nothing that could be done about it. All they could really do is prepare for the worst and hope for the best. The last question that needs to be asked is:

"How much time do you think the Dragon Prince will give us?" Harry asked the question everyone avoided.

Buffy, having the closest contact with the Power Rangers, answered, "We have about a year if we get lucky. If not, then we have less than that…much less."

"We need to move out very soon. Have the goblins accepted your proposal?" Angel asked.

"The goblins said they will fight with us when they are called. We still need to talk to Draco Malfoy, though. He will help us, but we need to finalize the details about an alliance between the House of Potter and the House of Malfoy," said Harry.

"When are you going to meet him?" Dawn asked.

"After Sirius's will reading. Speaking of will reading, we need to go Harry. The reading is in 15 minutes," said Hermione.

Harry looked at his sisters. He wanted them to be there. He was their godfather too.

"Harry, you need to go. Elizabeth and Dawn Potter need to stay dead for now. You know that we are here, and that is all that matters," said Buffy.

Harry did not say anything. He walked up to his sisters and hugged them. He left the room with Ron and Hermione trailing behind him.

* * *

_What do you think of this new chapter? In the next chapter, you get to see Sirius Black's will. The Golden Trio and Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle will be meeting with him soon after. After that, the trio will have a one on one battle with Voldemort and his Death Eaters in Diagon Alley. Remember to send me your reviews._


	9. Chapter 8: The Last Will

Notice: I do not own _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ or_ Harry Potter_ or_ Angel_. I am just borrowing the characters and plots for entertainment purposes.

Author's note: I was able to deal with my writer's block enough to write this chapter. It is probably the longest chapter I have written. I left a few clues in this chapter for other crossovers that I am considering, so read carefully. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**Eternia:**

**Harry Potter and the Immortal's Knight:**

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Last Will and Testament of Sirius Black:**

The Golden Trio walked over to one of the counters, "We are here for the Will Reading of Sirius Black."

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, and Ms. Granger, you are expected. Griphook, Soupac, and Mr. Macready are waiting for you at the back. Garnok will lead you to the room," said the goblin.

A goblin walked up to them and said, "Please follow me."

The trio followed the goblin until they reached a door made of oak and had a door handle made of a white crystal. The goblin opened the door to let them in. The three went inside and saw that Narcissa and Draco Malfoy were already inside. Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, and Andromeda Tonks were also waiting inside. Professor Dumbledore sat at the head of the table with Alastor Moody, Professor McGonagall, and to the trio's surprise, Amelia Bones sitting next to him.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, and Ms. Granger, you've arrived. The goblins and solicitor should be arriving any second now, so please take a seat," said the Headmaster.

The three young wizards and witch took three empty chairs for their own. It was only a minute later that the solicitor came in followed by two goblins.

"Ladies and gentlemen, my name is Soupac. I am the chief manager for the Wills and Inheritances here at Gringotts Wizarding Bank. Beside me is Griphook who is in charge of finances for the Houses of Potter and Black. Mr. Macready is solicitor for the House of Potter and for the late Sirius Black. Now, unless anyone has any objections, I will begin the dreading of Mr. Black's will and final testaments," said the goblin.

_"I, Sirius Orion Black, Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, of sane mind and body, leave my last will and testament to the following:_

_"To my cousin, Narcissa Elaina Black Malfoy, you married a traitor to the Crown of the United Kingdom and the Crowns of the Earth and the Moon. Until the day you leave him and reaffirm your loyalties to where they should belong, you are cast out of the House of Black. All of the dowry and other inheritances you received from any member of the House of Black are forfeit and will be seized by force if necessary._

_"To my nephew, Draconis Julius Malfoy, I will be more merciful to you because I understand the pressure your father forced into you to make the choices and decisions that you have made. I leave 2 million galleons to you in a trust fund which you cannot touch until you prove your loyalty to the light._

_"To my cousin, Andromeda Moira Black Tonks, I leave fifteen percent of the Black properties and assets to you and return you name into the family tapestry. Of my personal wealth, I leave you 1 million galleons and my house in the American state of Florida._

_"To my niece, Nyhmphadora Tonks, I leave you fifteen percent of the family fortune and a choice of any of the family properties. I ask a favor of you, Nymph; take care of Harry for me. Teach him what you have learned as an auror. He will need all the help he can get._

_"To the last remaining Marauder, Remus John Lupin, I leave you 5 million galleons and return to you the fortune that was forcibly seized from you. I leave you Padfoot's Rest. You know where it is. You know what you have to do, Remus. I only regret that you have to do this on your own. With James and I dead, and Peter a traitor, you are left to carry out our legacy. Goodbye, Remus._

_"To Alastor Moody, when James and I started out as aurors, you trained and mentored us. Even when you were not supposed to, you trained Remus and Peter alongside us risking your job in doing so. We were great when we entered the Auror Academy. But under your tutelage, we became even more. That is a debt we can never repay. You are getting on your years Mad-Eye, and I'd hate to ask more of you, but I must. Train Harry, Ron, and Hermione the way you trained us. And train my niece, as well. In order for us to win the war, the Golden Trio must live up to the legends that they are becoming._

_"To Amelia Bones, I give you my deepest regret. I have left a letter for you which you MUST read in private. Follow the instructions written in the letter. You will understand. You owed James a debt, Amelia. Repay it through his son. Help Mad-Eye train my godson and his friends. I have left you and Mad-Eye three million galleons each as a thank you for helping them. They are for your personal use. Before you start their training, ask Remus._

_"To Professor Minerva McGonagall, I cannot thank you enough for putting up with my behavior when I was your student. I never told you in life how much you taught me. Actually, I never truly realized just how much I learned from you until I was sent to Azkaban. I leave you with 2 million galleons and another 2 million galleons to start a Quidditch trust of some kind in Hogwarts. I want all four quidditch teams to have the best equipments and resources available._

_"To Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, I leave you 2 million galleons and a package that I have left in a Gringotts vault. Griphook should know what I am talking about. You have saved my life more times than I can count, Professor, and I regret that I am no longer alive to repay it. I left Remus a letter that he must give to you. The information written in this letter is very important, Professor. How this information will affect the war against Voldemort, I do not know. But you must know about it and act upon it, nevertheless._

_"To Ronald Bilius Weasley, I leave you 5 million galleons. You have been a friend to Harry since the two of you first met. I do not know if you know or realize it, but your friendship with him is one of his most prized treasures. You two are more brothers than friends. It's the same way James and I used to be. I have a collection of broomsticks in Padfoot's Rest. Once Remus has gotten the place all fixed up, they are yours if you want them. You may do with them as you will. Treasure your friends, Ron. Treasure your friends._

_"To Hermione Jean Granger, I leave you 5 million galleons and the Black Family Library. The library if filled mostly with what the Ministry would consider as Dark Arts, but you will still find them very useful. The better you know of your enemy's weapons and tools, the greater your chances are of winning. Despite of whatever you have told the press, Hermione, I know how you truly feel about my godson. Take care of him, Hermione. He needs you far more than he may want to admit._

_"And lastly, my godson, Harrison James Potter, everything else that is left of the House of Black and of my personal wealth is yours. Since I have no children of my own, I name you my heir and the new Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. I love you like you are my own son, Harry. Never forget that. Never blame yourself for my death. If I went down fighting, then I leave to the afterlife with no regrets. Take care of yourself, godson. Give Voldemort and the Death Eaters hell for me._

_"I believe that is all I have to say. If ever you find yourself missing me, look north up at the Dogstar. That is me watching over you."_

Everyone was silent after Soupac finished reading the Will. It finally sunk into everyone's minds that Sirius Black was really dead.

"Does anyone have any questions concerning the will?" asked Griphook.

"Yes, I do," said Narcissa Malfoy. "The will said 'reaffirm my loyalties.' What did Sirius mean by that? And where do I start?"

"Are you doing this because you truly mean it or because of the money?" asked Moody.

"Sirius was my cousin," Narcissa answered.

"Yes, that is true. But you have to admit, Cissy, you are doing it a little too quickly. You have been married to the Dark Lord's right hand man for nearly twenty years," Andromeda Tonks told her sister.

"I've thought about this for a long time, Andromeda. Thought about it, but never acted. Now Sirius is dead, and it is too late for me to attempt to reconcile with him. Mother and Father approved and even encouraged Bella and Lucius's behaviors. Look where they are now. I do not want my son turning out like that," said Narcissa Malfoy. Mrs. Malfoy returned her attention to Griphook, Soupac, and Mr. Macready.

Mr. Macready answered, "You will have to wait for Mr. Potter to take the Inheritance Ritual to become the new Lord Black. After that, you will have to swear you loyalty and he has to accept."

Mrs. Malfoy turned her eyes to Harry, "Mr. Potter?"

"We will have it done as soon as possible. But I have other things I have to take care of first," replied Harry.

"Does anyone else have any questions?" asked Griphook.

"Can you give everyone here a list of the assets they were given?" asked Hermione.

"Oh, yes. Here are the folders," Griphook handed everyone a folder.

Harry looked over the folder he was given, "I own Puddlemere United?"

"Yes, sir," said Mr. Macready. "You also own Woodlocks Corporation and everything that is connected to it. This includes the Cannons, the Harpies, and other Quidditch teams."

"Those aren't listed in here," Ron said looking over Harry's shoulder.

"That's because Woodlocks belong to the Potters, Ron," said Lupin.

"Is that all the questions concerning Mr. Black's will?" asked Griphook.

Professor Dumbledore looked around and answered, "Yes, I believe it is."

"Very well. According to Mr. Black's instructions, I am to release the contents of the late James Harold Logan Potter and Lily Shayera Potter nee Evans's last Wills and Testaments," said Soupac. "Mr. Malfoy, Mrs. Malfoy, Mrs. Tonks, Auror Tonk, and Ms. Granger, if you would please wait outside?"

"Soupac, if you don't mind, I would like Hermione to stay with me," said Harry.

"Very well," said the goblin. After the Malfoys and Tonkses left, he started to read James Potter's will:

_"I, James Harold Logan Potter, of sane mind and body, declare this letter as my final will and testament. I leave my assets to the following:_

_"To my old Head of House, Minerva McGonagall, I leave 5 million galleons and 5 percent share of the _Daily Prophet._ I give you my apologies for giving you such a hard time during my youth, Professor. I know I am probably responsible for most of the gray hairs on your head._

_"To my old Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, I give you 5 million galleons. There is a letter that I have left in Sirius's care. He is to give it to you in the event of my death. You taught me well, Professor. I ask that you do the same for my children. They will need your training._

_"To my old teacher, Alastor Moody, I leave 5 million galleons and a sword that I have ordered to be made especially for you. You are an auror through and through, Alastor. This sword will prove to be a great service to you should you ever use it._

_"To my old comrade, Amelia Susan Bones, I leave you 5 million galleons. My friend, I ask you to train my children and teach them what you know. Voldemort is coming after them, especially Harry. Any help they can receive will be very much appreciated. Once you have done this task, your debt to me will be paid in full._

_"To my closest friends, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew, I leave you 5 million galleons each. You three are the closest things I have to brothers, I hope you know that. Look after each other now that I'm gone. Tell my children stories about their father. Teach them the ways of the Marauders. All those times that we spent with each other, I will look forward to them again once we reunite in the afterlife. But, I hope that I do not get to see any of you here too soon. I am expecting the three of you to live LONG lives. If I catch any of you three before your time, I'll be greeting you with the end of my wand!_

_"To the Weasley family, I leave you 20 million galleons. I know that you will protest to this, Arthur and Molly, but you had better accept it. The Weasleys have been friends to me my whole life. They have always helped me through thick and thin. What I leave you all is far less than you deserve._

_"And finally, my children, I leave you the rest. I deeply regret that I am no longer there with you, but I hope you still have your mother to help you. If not, then I hope you are looking after your siblings, Elizabeth Anne. Harry James, Anna Marie, and Dawn Shayera, I hope you are not giving your elder sister too much trouble. If your mother is no longer with you, I have no doubt you godparents and aunts and uncles will be more than glad to help you out. But I would feel much better if you took care of each other. Remember, I will always watch over you."_

"Alright that is the conclusion of Mr. Potter's will. Are there any questions?" asked Soupac.

No one said anything.

"Very well. Madame Bones and Auror Moody, if you would wait outside while we read Mrs. Potter's will?" Griphook asked.

Madame Bones and Mad-Eye rose up from their seats and left the room without a word.

After a few minutes, Professor Filius Flitwick entered the room and took a seat at one of the chairs.

"Soupac, if you would start with Mrs. Potter's will?" Griphook asked.

Soupac started to read:

_"I, Lily Jean Shayera Potter, of sane mind and body, leave this letter as my final will and testament. I leave my fortunes to the following people:_

_"To Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, I leave you my collection of _The Lost Arts of Magic, Volumes I-VI._ I know you will put them to good use._

_"To Professor Minerva McGonagall, I leave you my copies of _Serenity's Theory of Magics, Books 1-7._ This is a collection; I believe you have been looking for a long time, my old teacher._

_"To Professor Filius Flitwick, I leave you a copy of Rowena Ravenclaw's _Mystics and Magics_ and Merlin's _Theories_ and _The Art of Elemental Magic. _Please do not try to find out how I came by them. It is far too complicated and troublesome._

_"To Peter Pettigrew, I leave you my collection of Art Livingston's albums. I have the complete set including the last one he made before his death. I know you are a big fan of his music, Pete, and I know how you have always envied my collection. Now, they are yours, so you had better take care of them. Recently, I have sensed that something has been troubling you greatly. You will find your confidence, Peter. James and I know that you will._

_"To Remus Lupin, I leave you _A Guide to the Old Arts_ and _The Art of Spellmakinng. A Guide to the Old Arts_ is a book that I have never published, while _The Art of Spellmaking_ is a book that I have not yet finished. If you ever find the time, would you finish it for me? I know it is not exactly your expertise, but I know that you have excellent ideas that you have been wanting to try out for years. Now is your chance._

_"To my nephew, Dudley Dursley, it is very unfortunate that I will never get to know you. Your mother and I have barely talked to each other for years, but we are still family. You are not your parents, Dudley. And you don't have to be whatever it is they want you to be. You are family, Dudley, like I said. And as family, I want you to have a choice and a chance to be whatever it is you choose to be. I do not know about your mother, but I know your father well enough to know that he will not give you that chance. Over the years, I have gained a massive wealth through many various fields. Twenty percent of all my wealth will be given to you, my nephew. But there is a catch. I do not trust your mother and father very much. Your grandparents were a relatively wealthy couple. When they died everything they owned were given to me, your mother, your cousins, and yourself. Before writing this will, I made the solicitors check over the trust fund you inherited from your grandparents. To my surprise, nearly half of it had gone missing. I suspect that it was your parents who were responsible, so I have taken measures to make sure it does not happen again. I have put everything you inherit from me in a trust fund that you will not be able to touch until you are considered a legal adult or until your parents loose their hold on you. Be wary of your parents, Dudley, especially your father._

_"To my children, Buffy, Harry, Anna Marie, and Dawn, everything else that I own is yours. I am sorry to say that I am no longer with you. But remember this, you still have each other. I will always love you and look after you wherever I am. No matter, there is still a way for you to know who we are. When we were in our Fourth Year, your father and his friends released their first music album under their Marauder personas. Just a few months later, I released my first album under the persona Tiger Lily. Both albums were very successful in both the Wizarding World and the muggle world. Until just two years ago, The Marauders and Tiger Lily released a total of seven albums and toured both worlds together three times. We, unfortunately, had to retire from that life because the war with Voldemort had become too much. Your father became an auror full-time, and I became a full-time healer._

_"Well, there is nothing left for me to say, unfortunately. Goodbye and good luck."_

Once again the room was silent. There was a shock due to what was given to them. The books that were given to the professors were extremely rare. Who knew that Lily Potter had them? As for Harry, he was very surprised at the revelations that had come into the open. He was not surprised that his mother had left his cousin something, but he was surprised at the extent of it. Another thing that surprised him was the way he and his friends had seemed to mirror The Marauders.

Harry first found out about his parents' musical background late in the first semester of his Second Year. He, Ron, and Hermione always shared a deep appreciation for music. It was a source of solace for the three of them when the pressures and responsibilities that came from being the Golden Trio proved to be too much. In their Third Year, Professors Lupin, Dumbledore, and McGonagall heard them singing one of the songs that they had written in an empty classroom. After the trio admitted their secret wish to release the songs they had written and for a musical career, it did not take long for the three professors to help them gain the resources to start what they need. In the middle of their Fourth Year, their first album was released in both the Wizarding World and the muggle world.

Talk about strange coincidences. It was more like history repeating itself.

Ron watched the expression on his best friend's face. To all but his two closest friends, Harry seemed cool and calm. But Ron knew far better. His best friend was too overwhelmed and in turmoil. He knew that Harry would like nothing more than to break down and cry for a while. But he was Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived. For appearances sake, Harry had to keep his composure. Ron broke the silence, "Professors, if you don't mind, I think Harry would like to have a private word with his solicitor and managers."

"Will the three of you be alright?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yes, Professor," answered Hermione.

"I should contact the Ministry or Headquarters to leave you three a few guards. I expect there would be a mob outside," said Moody.

"If you don't mind, Mad-Eye," Hermione interrupted, "we have already made arrangements. It would be much easier for us to stay discreet if there are only the three of us."

"Well, if you're sure…" Mad-Eye stood up and started to leave.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger," said McGonagall before leaving.

"We will speak in private when you return to Headquarters. But farewell for now," Dumbledore waved goodbye and followed McGonagall.

"I will see the three of you later, then?" asked Lupin.

"Yeah, guess so," said Ron as Lupin left.

Seeing that there was no one left who would be going, Macready spoke, "What is this matter you want to speak to us about?"

"First of all, we need to speak to Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle after this. Do you mind if we use this room?" Hermione asked.

Griphook answered, "That can be easily arranged."

"The second matter is Harry's sisters. They are alive. All of them," said Ron surprising Macready, Griphook, and Soupac. "Buffy and Dawn were adopted by Mrs. Potter and Mrs. Dursley's eldest half sister, Joyce Summers and her ex-husband, Hank Summers. Anna Marie's new identity is Marie Darkholme-Creed, the adopted daughter of the mutant terrorists Raven Darkholme, also known as Mystique, and Victor Creed, also known as Sabertooth. However, you will not find any accounts of Marie Darkholme-Creed ever existing. That name and identity was destroyed and erased when her mutant abilities manifested. The world and the mutant community now know her as the Rogue."

The wizard and two goblins leaned back allowing their minds to comprehend the recent revelations. How could the Wizarding World not find out about the true whereabouts of the other Potter children? Why aren't they here?

"Here's the problem: Rogue has the tendency to live up to her name just a little too much," Hermione explained. "She has been having some legal problems lately. Buffy is the Original Slayer and the Head Slayer of the new Watchers' Council. Her fiancée is Angel, but you would probably know him more by his other name, Angelus, the Scourge of Europe. He is the new Lord of the Order of Aurelius and the CEO of the Los Angeles and the London branches of Wolfram and Hart. Both Buffy and Angel is sending some of their best people to handle the situation, Willow Rosenberg and Charles Gunn. We want you to go with them. Do whatever you can to help."

"Al-alright. Th-that can be arranged," Macready stuttered still in shock.

Hermione continued, "The third matter we want you to deal with has to do with the Dursleys. Harry and Dudley have reconciled recently, but there is still the problem of Dudley's parents. Mrs. Potter's will state that she suspected Vernon and Petunia Dursley of robbing Dudley with some of the inheritance he received from the late Mr. and Mrs. Evans. She is not the only one. The three of us and Dudley have suspected that for a while now."

Ron instructed, "We want you to look over the Dursley's assets. All of the Dursleys including Vernon Dursley's sister, Marge. If there are any discrepancies in Dudley Dursley's accounts, transfer all the funds into one of Gringott's branches in the muggle world. We want Gringotts to handle all the family finances from now on."

"I take it that you want us to handle these matters with the utmost discretion?" Soupac asked slowly.

"As far as the three of you are concerned, Master Goblin," Harry finally spoke, "we were talking about my finances and assets, and nothing else. I want a copy of my parents' wills. As for Dudley's inheritance, I want to tell him about it myself. And before you leave, can you give me a detailed list of all my assets?"

"Yes, sir. Here they are. About the Inheritance Ritual, do you want to do it now or later?" asked Griphook bringing out parchments, several potion bottles, and an encrusted dagger.

"I think it's best if we finish this now," Harry answered.

"As you wish, sir. These three bottles here," Soupac pointed to three small bottles, "are filled with Inheritance Potions and a few drops of Mr. Black and your parents' bloods respectively. You can drink the potions one at a time, dropping a few drops of your blood on this enchanted parchment after each drink, or you can drink the potions all together, cut your hand with this dagger, and drop a few drops of your blood on the parchment. There is no difference on the outcome whichever way you choose."

Harry didn't give an answer. He took a deep breath and drank the Inheritance Potions. Picking up the encrusted dagger, he saw that it was covered with runes. He pressed the sharp blade on his hand and watched as blood flowed out. The second the blood touched the enchanted parchment, it glowed a bright red. Writing began to appear:

_Sirius Orion Black, Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black:_

_Vault 49_

_Vault 517_

_13 Grimmauld Place_

_Black Mansion and Vineyard_

_Marauder Studios_

_House of Bruegel_

_House of Morley_

_House of McKinnon_

_House of Vecelli_

_James Harold Logan Potter, Lord of the Proud and Most Valiant House of Potter_

_Vault 20_

_Vault 96_

_Vault 358_

_Chudley Grange_

_Godric's Hollow_

_Gryffindor Castle_

_Potter Mansion_

_Prongs's Stomping Ground_

_House of Warren_

_House of Belmont_

_House of Valerious_

_House of Helsing_

_Lily Jean Shayera Potter, nee Evans, Lady of the Proud and Most Valiant House of Potter_

_Vault 310_

_Evans Manor_

_Caer Azkaban_

_House of Medici_

_House of Colona_

_House of Loyola_

_House of Aegis_

_House of Ravenclaw_

"Bloody hell, Harry! All of these families are supposed to be dead or lost!" Ron exclaimed.

"I'm not surprised at the Ravenclaw line, but the House of Aegis has been missing for over 800 years," Hermione could barely breathe out.

"Wait! Hold it a second. I thought the Warrens moved to America?" Harry was confused.

"The Charmed House of Warren was split in two around the mid-1500s. The Warren line of witches was the ones who left for the New World. My guess is that you are descended from the wizarding line that was thought to have died out a few generations after the Warren witches left to go to America," Macready explained.

"What about Caer Azkaban? What is it exactly?" Ron wondered.

"It's the title of the Lord of Azkaban," a voice to the side came out of nowhere.

The room's occupants turned to the voice's direction only to find the place empty. It was odd, but they could all feel an enormous amount of magic coming from that side of the room.

"Reveal yourself! Who are you? You are trespassing in Gringotts property!" Griphook ordered barely hiding the quaking of fear in his voice.

"Relax, Master Goblin," said the voice as a bright light of purple covered that side of the room to reveal the Soldier of Destruction and Rebirth, Sailor Saturn. "Prince Endymion ordered me to give you the title."

"Sailor Saturn!" Mr. Macready trembled. "How may we serve the Crown?"

"You can start by relaxing, Macready," instructed Sailor Saturn with a smile. "Do you know whose grandson Godric Gryffindor was?"

Everyone shook their heads no.

"King Arthur's," was the goddess's short answer. "What I am about to reveal to you will not exit this room."

The wizards, witch, and goblins immediately recognized the order.

Sailor Saturn continued without waiting for their reply, "Arthur Pendragon was adopted by Uther Pendragon. They were not blood related in any way. Arthur was born Arthur Endymion, son of Prince Endymion and Princess Serenity. He disappeared early in the war against Beryl and Metallia. Arthur and his wife had two sons, neither of which carried his name to conceal their identities. The British Royalty of today are descendants of the elder son who inherited the throne. Godric's father, however, was made regent of magical England by his brother. After his father died, Godric inherited the title."

"The Potters are direct descendants of Godric Gryffindor," Harry realized.

"Yes, you are. It means you are a direct descendant of Prince Endymion and Princess Serenity," Sailor Saturn finished. She then revealed the reason she was here, "You need to clean up Wizarding Britain. The mortal line of Arthur has also been given this task, so they will be helping you in any way they can. The Prince has given the House of Windsor and the House of Potter ten years to do this task. Both of your Houses have connections to The Underground. I suggest you use it."

Sailor Saturn paused and turned her head as if she sensed something. She set her eyes on the Golden Trio once again, "Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Crabbe, and Mr. Goyle are outside the room waiting. Finish formalizing your alliance with them, and then ready yourselves for a battle. Voldemort and his Death Eaters will be attacking Diagon Alley in fifteen minutes. Any other business you have here will have to wait."

The dismissal was clear on the six mortals in the room as they watch the Sailor Scout disappear the same way she entered.

Hermione looked at the men and said, "You heard the lady. We have to hurry. Bring Malfoy and his friends in, Mr. Macready, Soupac, and Griphook."

The solicitor and bankers rose up their chairs and exited the room. The trio saw that Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle were indeed outside the door waiting just as the Sailor Scout had said.

"We have to do this quickly, Malfoy. We just received word that Diagon Alley is going to be attacked in about fifteen minutes," Harry rushed the Malfoy heir.

"Alright, we have stuff to do anyways," Malfoy replied.

"So, how do you three want to do this?" Crabbe asked.

"How about we all start with the Unbreakable Vow?" Ron suggested. "That way, we can be absolutely certain that none of us can betray this alliance."

"That's a great idea," Goyle commented. "Who wants to lead?"

Everyone in the room turned their eyes on Harry.

"Apparently, I will," said Harry taking out his wand. "I, Harry James Potter, swear to give my allegiance and loyalty and to never betray this alliance. I swear to serve and protect this alliance even at the cost of my life if necessary. I swear to treat any member of this alliance with equality and with utmost respect no matter what the race, bloodline, or House the person belongs to."

"Alright, I'm satisfied with that oath. I will follow," said Hermione. "I, Hermione Jean Granger, swear to give my allegiance and loyalty and to never betray this alliance. I swear to serve and protect this alliance even at the cost of my life if necessary. I swear to treat any member of this alliance with equality and with utmost respect no matter what race, bloodline, or House the person belongs to.

It did not take long for Malfoy, Ron, Crabbe, and Goyle to repeat the oath. They all watched as golden lights came out of Harry's wand and bounded themselves around the young wizards and witch's necks like a chain before disappearing. They could all feel the powerful magic emanating from the Unbreakable Vow.

Harry took a letter from pocket and gave it to Malfoy. He instructed, "Go home. Read this letter in private. That letter has in it explanations of our plans to fight Voldemort. It is not everything, but it is a start. Take this mirror. Call out my codename in private should you ever need to contact me."

Malfoy looked at the mirror that his rival handed him. He turned it over and saw that there were runes written on the back. He said, "What about my mother?"

"That'll have to wait for later. We need to leave now," Ron said rushing out the door.

"We'll see you three at school," Harry said quickly running out the door with Hermione following him.

* * *

_Did anyone get the Warren reference? That is a clue to those who are fans of a certain show about witches a few years back. Someone suggested that I should put Ghost Rider in this fanfic. I won't put Johnny Cage here, but I am considering letting Mephisto have a quick cameo. There is going to be a sequel to fanfic, and the Ghost Rider will be in it. Next chapter is going to involve Voldemort, Death Eaters, and the Golden Trio in a battle. Please send your reviews._


	10. Chapter 9: Enter Cerberus!

Notice: I do not own _Harry Potter_. I am just borrowing the characters and plots for entertainment purposes.

Author's note: The first big duel is on! I hope you guys enjoy this one because I had one heck of a time writing it. I hope it lives up to your expectations and more.

**Eternia:**

**Harry Potter and the Immortal's Knight:**

**Chapter 9: Enter Cerberus! The Hound of Hell:**

Harry entered the lobby with Hermione. Ron was being led by a young goblin as the two ran after them. As they caught up with Ron and the

"How are we going to go out there, as Cerberus or as the Golden Trio?" Hermione asked looking at Harry.

"We will go as Cerberus. I think it is time to send Voldemort and his Death Eaters, as well as the rest of the Wizarding World, a powerful message. And who better to do the job than the Hound of Hell," the Boy-Who-Lived decided. He unrolled his left sleeve and sent a surge of magic to his forearm. The head of a powerful-looking hound in mid-roar appeared glowing with an emerald green light.

Ron and Hermione followed suit unrolling their left sleeves and sending a surge of magic to their left forearms. The same head of a hound in mid-roar appeared glowing in a dark red light and a light blue light respectively.

The emerald green, dark red, and light blue glowed brighter and brighter until it filled the room. Where once the Golden Trio stood, in its place were the masked and armored Heads of Cerberus.

Lightning, the First Head of Cerberus and the leader had black armor made of dragon scales. There was the mark of an emerald thunderbolt behind an emerald head of a hound in his chest. He wore a cape that ran down to his ankles made of dark green basilisk scales. The mask under his helmet had a phoenix that had its wings covering the sides and back of his head.

Terrus, the Second Head of Cerberus, also wore black dragon scale armor. A dark red fist behind the dark red head of a hound was on his chest showing off his insignia. His cape was woven with the dark red feathers of a griffin. His mask under his helmet showed rocks and boulders falling like an avalanche.

Owl, the Third Head of Cerberus, had a light blue owl behind the head of a hound on her chest. Her armor was of black dragon armor, and her cape was the magically dyed blue fur coat of a yeti. Her mask carried a white owl with light blue eyes in mid-flight.

Lightning exchanged looks with his two friends before caressing a run on his left middle finger. He thought about his destination and snapped his fingers. He was gone in less than a blink. Owl and Terrus grinned under their masks and snapped their fingers…they were all gone.

_**Diagon Alley:**_

"Mornin' there Tonks, Mrs. Tonks!" greeted a man wearing a red robe.

"Merrick! What are you doing here? I thought you were in France!" Tonks exclaimed. She hasn't seen the former Queen's Consul since he was reassigned to the French Ministry of Magic. "I heard you retired."

"Yes, I did, actually. I didn't want to, but my father passed away unexpectedly. Someone in the family had to take over his place. Whether it's fortunate or not, I happened to be the most qualified for the job," Merrick explained.

"Master Raul is dead? How come we haven't heard anything then?" Andromeda was very surprised and saddened to hear her old friend had passed away. "I mean, if his death was so unexpected, one would expect there would be lots of rumors going around as to what caused it. What? With his reputation and all that?"

"I can't talk about it here, but you can visit my mother. She is in our ancestral home in Kent. You do remember where it is, right Mrs. Tonks?" Merrick suggested.

Before she can answer there was the loud should of "Avada Kedavra" darkening the air. The spell hit a random witch killing her instantly.

Everything suddenly turned into chaos. Screams of fear filled the air. People ran around ducking for cover trying to shield themselves and their families.

"MORSMORDRE!" green light erupted from the wand of the lead Death Eater and formed the Dark Mark. "Show them no mercy! All of the Dark Lord's enemies will die!"

Spells and curses flew left and right terrorizing the innocent people who were there shopping that day. The Death Eaters seemed like monsters as they laughed at all the terror, havoc, and chaos they caused. To the innocent people that were there, it seemed like there was no hope until…

"Protego!" the shielding charm came up right in time to stop a Reductor Curse from killing a little girl who was separated from her parents by all the chaos.

"Go find your parents, little girl," the leader of the new group told the child kindly.

The arrival of the three individuals stopped the chaos momentarily. The leader of the three stepped forward to speak with the lead Death Eater, "Sir, is there any chance we could deal with this matter peacefully?"

"Who are you? And what are you doing here?" demanded the Death Eater.

"Mr. Malfoy, I see you are well out of Azkaban," greeted the tallest of the three.

"I said who are you?" the Death Eater repeated heatedly pointing his wand at the newcomers.

"I am Owl," the only witch in the group introduced herself. She then introduced her companions, "The tall one is called Terrus. And Lightning, there, is our leader. Together, the three of us make Cerberus."

"As to why we are here, Mr. Malfoy," Lightning started, "we are here to stop you. But if you prefer to deal with this matter peacefully, then by all means, we encourage you."

"Stop us? Ha! What a joke!" Bellatrix Lestrange sneered behind her mask. "There are over a dozen of us and only three of you! What makes you think that you can stop us?"

"It is the quality of the wizard, Lestrange, not the quantity that matters in a duel," Terrus wisely said. "Since you are so keen on finishing this matter violently…Bombarda!"

The bombarda struck a group of four Death Eaters on the side who were unexpectedly caught off guard.

"Not so fast, Mr. Malfoy. Your fight is with me. Reducto!" Terrus threw the curse with his right hand. His left hand stayed hidden within his cloak where it held the hilt of his sheathed dagger.

Malfoy ducked and rolled to avoid the curse before sending his own curse back at Terrus, "Crucio! Avada Kedavra!"

"Imperio! Imperio! Arrgh! Stay still!" Bellatrix screeched at Owl who was apparating all over the place to avoid her curses.

"I heard you were an excellent duelist, Mrs. Lestrange," Owl taunted. "I guess a decade and a half at Azkaban has dulled your wits and skills."

"Why you little-" Bellatrix was infuriated. "Crucio! I'm gonna enjoy hearing you scream!"

"Lacarnum Inflamare! Expelliarmus!" Owl returned. The fireball ricocheted on Bellatrix's shield and hit a random Death Eater. The Death Eater dropped to the ground attempting to stop the flames…his screams ceased as the flames finally consumed him.

Lightning was bored to death picking off a couple of random Death Eaters. The raid was a small one. It was only done to train new recruits as part of their initiation within the ranks of the Dark Lord's army. Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange were the only senior Death Eaters present. They were the only ones with any real skills out of the lot that came today.

Lightning watched as a young Death Eater ran from him once he saw that the Cerberus Head had set his eyes on him.

Lightning took out his sword and threw it at the Death Eater.

It missed as the young Death Eater ducked under it causing the sword to hit the wall instead.

"Avada Kedavra!" the Death Eater cast out desperately.

Lightning didn't even bother attempting to dodge. The curse hit him full force, but it had little effect on him. His left hand glowed and dropped a marble that he had been holding. The marble turned into a massive creature. It must have been about eight feet tall with arms as thick as a tree trunk. It was dark brown in color with a few black patches here and there. Its head was three times the size of a human head and it carried teeth so hard and sharp that they could crush steel.

"Clean up this mess," Lightning ordered referring to the Death Eaters attacking.

The hulking creature nodded and picked up the fallen Death Eater Lightning had been fighting and moved off to another Death Eater, "Roarrgh!"

"Haha," Lightning laughed. He turned his head slightly as if he sensed something. "About time he got here. It was starting to get boring."

"Avada Kedavra!" a sharp hissing voice shouted.

Lightning ducked then, "Reducto! Bombarda!"

"Protego!" a shield came up.

"Carpe Retractum!" Lightning pointed to the sword behind Voldemort. He cast another spell immediately to pin the dark lord in his place, "Aqua Eructo!"

The sword flew straight to Voldemort's vulnerable back.

Voldemort disapperated behind his opponent. The dark lord pointed his want at the vulnerable wizard, "Crucio!"

The masked wizard disapperated himself to the far end of the alley. Owl and Terrus ran to him as he watched Lucius and Bellatrix run to their dark master.

They three masked figures spoke through their mental link:

_"We need a plan, Lightning. This duel can run forever the way it's going. We may be able to last that long, but I doubt that these civilians can,"_ Terrus told Lightning gesturing to the civilians hiding in the sidelines.

_"We can use Magicus Extremus,"_ Owl suggested.

"_I think we should use that spell we've been working on,"_ Lightning said.

_"Lightning, that spell is still untested. It could backfire on us. And we don't even know for sure what the side effects are going to be. Talk to the man, Terrus," _Owl finished looking at Terrus.

"_Owl,"_ Terrus replied, _"it is probably better if we go with Lightning's suggestion. Our civilian identities are known for creating and using Magicus Extremus. We cannon risk revealing who we are."_

Owl knew that her friends were right. It is far too early to risk revealing any connection between Cerberus and the Golden Trio. She was still hesitant, though. She gave a nod of approval, _"I still do not like this plan. But you are right."_

Cerberus walked forward to Voldemort and his two cronies with Lightning leading the way. As one, the three Heads spoke, "THIS IS YOUR ONE AND ONLY CHANCE, MR. RIDDLE. LEAE OR FACE THE FULL WRATH OF CERBERUS. SEPARATELY, WE ARE YOUR EQUAL. TOGETHER, WE ARE INVINCIBLE DO NOT TEST US WITH YOUR PETTY GAMES OF POWER PLAY."

"MY NAME IS LORD VOLDEMORT! I AM A GOD! YOU SHOULD BE BOWING DOWN WORSHIPING ME! AND I WILL NEVER BE YOUR EQUAL!" Voldemort arrogantly declared.

"YOU ARE RIGHT, MR. RIDDLE. WE WILL NEVER BE YOUR EQUAL," Cerberus said making Voldemort smirk. "WE ARE FAR SUPERIOR."

"How dare-" Bellatrix tried to protest before Owl forced her mouth shut with a spell.

"Do not speak out of turn again, worm," Owl calmly said before sending the same spell to Lucius.

"WE HAVE SEEN, TALKED WITH, AND WORKED FOR GODS, MR. RIDDLE. IF YOU ARE TRULY ONE OF THEM, YOU WOULD HAVE NO FEAR OF DEATH OR OF ANYTHING," said Cerberus, "NO MORTAL CHILD…NO MORTAL COULD HAVE DEFEATED YOU FIVE SEPARATE TIMES WITH YOU HAVING THE ABSOLUTE ADVANTAGE EACH TIME."

"You-" Voldemort was now angry at the mockery the three figures were making of him.

"Can we just finish this already?" Terrus interrupted casually. "It is past lunch and my favorite meal is getting cold waiting for me."

"Always so impatient, Terrus," Lightning said. He pointed his wand to the sky and shouted, "Lightning!" Emerald light came out of the watch and formed a lightning over the Dark Mark hovering in the sky.

"Terrus!" Terrus followed making dark red light come out of his wand. The dark red light settled besides the emerald lightning to form a fist.

"Owl!" Owl pointed her wand to the sky sending light blue light on the other side of the lightning to form a scroll.

The Three Heads of Cerberus crossed their wands. The three insignias hovering on the sky followed suit. Behind the insignias was a dog with three heads and was surrounded by hellfire…Cerberus, the hound of the Underworld. It was the Crest of Cerberus.

The three shouted again as one, "Cerberus! Come!" Storm clouds covered the sky and lightning and thunder roared like beasts. Cerberus's crest grew brighter and brighter as the elements picked up. Winds blew like hurricane circling the crest. Lightning and thunder struck their mark.

The crest spun until all that remained was whirlpool of light. The whirlpool grew brighter and spun faster until it separated into three parts that shot off towards Cerberus like speeding bullets.

The winds slowed down to a halt. The lightning and thunder struck less and less. But the light remained around the masked trio giving the impression that they were glowing. All who witnessed it was struck with awe. It was so inspiring. Voldemort and his Death Eaters felt small ounces of fear creep into the smallest crevices in their cores.

When the small storm was over, the lights surrounding the trio entered them immediately multiplying their powers. A powerful roaring bark was heard shaking the earth.

"Cerberus! Charge!" the Three Heads brought their wands down with force pointing them towards Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Beams of light came out of their wands straight to their target.

Sensing the amount of power behind the spell, Voldemort, Lucius, and Bellatrix apperated to a retreat. The rest of the Death Eaters soon followed. The light struck the empty spot where Voldemort once stood. The explosion it caused caught two Death Eaters who were too slow. One was killed instantly, but the other managed to survive.

Cerberus walked over to the fallen man. They said, "LIKE WE SAID, YOU SHOULD HAVE WALKED AWAY."

"Stop where you are!" a voice behind them ordered. They turned around and saw that the Ministry's aurors had their wands pointed at them and was surrounding them.

"It took you over fifteen minutes to respond. Voldemort and the Death Eaters have already left," said Terrus.

"Terrus, stop picking fights," Owl chastised.

"Roarrr!" the creature Lightning had created earlier had returned to its master's side.

"Ladies, gentlemen, we will take our leave," said Lightning. With a swish of his cape, he and the creature were gone. Terrus and Owl followed soon after.

"Who were those three?" one of the aurors asked.

"They called themselves Cerberus," a civilian answered.

"You should have seen them. They were great! They took care of You-Know-Who and those Death Eaters like they were nothing!" another civilian exclaimed.

"Can you tell us everything you saw during the attack?" the auror asked.

"Sure," answered the first civilian.

_What did you think of the battle? Did I make the Trio too powerful? I was trying to make it as believable as possible, but I think I might have over done it a little. Anyways, send me your reviews on the subject._


	11. Chapter 10: History

Notice: I do not own _Harry Potter_, _Power Ranger_, _Transformers_, or _Sailor Moon_. I am just borrowing the characters and plots for entertainment purposes.

Author's note: Someone said that I need to give out some explanations regarding the characters. If you need to know something about the characters, just go to Wikipedia. You will get the general gist if things. But as for the things I changed, here they are:

Sailor Moon: Anyone who carries a star seed is called a Sailor Soldier. Unlike on canon, males can be Sailor Soldiers too. Females are called Sailor Scouts and the males are called Star Knights or Sailor Knights. Any being that carries a star seed ages only one year for one century. I also made the Sailor Scouts, Tuxedo Mask, and the Four Generals, older in their original lifetimes. In canon (I am using the English names, but the storylines are a combined mixed by the entire SM franchise) Serena, Lita, Mina, Ray, Amy, and Mina were 15 years old. Amara and Michelle (sorry guys, I need them to be cousins here) were a year or two older than them. Hotaru is 12 years old. And Trista looks to be somewhere around 19-25 years old. In my story they are all 10 years older and Trista is 31. Darien looked to be around Trista's age, but I made him a year younger than Trista. In human years, just add 2 zeros at the end of their age and that's it. All of the scouts, except for Hotaru were already married and had children, including Amara. Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion were married outside of the Solar System and their marriage weren't recognized by the Silver Alliance. The night the Moon Kingdom fell was supposed to be their formal wedding. Amara, Mina, and Serena are cousins in all their lifetimes. The same goes for Michelle and Amy and Trista and Hotaru. Ray was Serena's stepsister back on the Silver Millenium and she is Darien's cousin in the modern world.

Power Rangers: Jason Lee Scott is the leader and greatest Power Ranger of all time! I don't care what anyone says. Anyways, he is the leader of the Power Rangers again, but Tommy is his second-in-command. He is Dulcea's biological son and Zordon's stepson. I wanted to make him Zordon's biological son, but I needed to give him a tragic past, so I made it so that he was the result of a rape. All of the Rangers still have their powers. The Command Center is still in Angel Grove. The rookie Power Ranger teams go there after they defeat their big evil. The original 12 were all magically adopted by Zordon and Dulcea, so they do call them "Father" and "Mother." They also started a company called AngelGrove Champions when the original 6 were in their late teens. It is now a multibillion dollar company and they are billionaires. The Thunder Rangers, Hunter and Blake, are Tommy and Kim's adopted sons. Tommy and Kim also have 2 daughters, Hannah (Hunter's biological sister) and Kylie (Tommy and Kim's biological daughter).

Transformers: They aren't in this story. But they will be in the sequel. There might be mentions of them here though.

* * *

**Eternia:**

**Harry Potter and the Immortal's Knight:

* * *

**

**Chapter 10: History, the Rise and Fall of Hope:**

_Millions of years ago the universe was at chaos. Light and dark fought a war that seemed to have no end. Good and evil struggled for survival with neither side gaining the advantage. Worlds died and entire races went extinct. The light of the stars themselves started to out one by one._

_ But it all changed when he came…_

_ Meladon, leader and co-founder of the Order of Meledon, sent out a beacon of hope to the forces of light. He sent out a call-of-arms to the defenders of good. He said, "if we work together under one single banner, the forces of evil will stand no chance against us! Under one single banner, we are stronger because we are united! Under one single banner, we can work together to cover our weaknesses!"_

_ Many defenders of light heard the Call of Meledon, but no one took it seriously. Most perceived it as a trick by the forces of evil to trap the light's defenders. The rest didn't believe that Meledon's plan will work._

_ However, there were two that did take him seriously: the Four Brothers of Cybertron and King Endymion the Great and Queen Selene the Beautiful of the Solarian System. They each sent envoys to Phaedos, the homeworld of King Dragon, best friend, blood brother, and second-in-command of Lord Meledon. A meeting was set up so that Lord Meledon, King Dragon, the Four Brothers, King Endymion, and Queen Selene can meet in person._

_ But the dark was watching the events from the shadows. It feared the union of these three groups in particular because of what and who they are._

_ The Four Brothers of Cybertron were the leaders of the Cybertronians, a race of biomechanical beings. They were the most technologically advanced raced in the entire universe. Their race is easily among the oldest and wisest in existence._

_ King Endymion and Queen Selene were leaders of the Solarian System. Each star, planet, and moon carries a star seed. Each star seed has a sailor soldier, a god. Each sailor soldier can wield magics in their purest and most powerful forms. All the Kings and Queens of the Solarian System had star seeds. According to legend, the greatest, most powerful, and purest star seeds in the universe will always reside within the royalties of the Solarian system. As High King and High Queen of Sol, Endlymion and Selene were said to be the most powerful stars in the universe._

_ The Order of Meledon was very, very young. But they were no less formidable. They were the first to perfect the art of combining technology and magic. As warriors, few could rival them. Their loyalty to each other and their quest for peach was unquestionable. Their will to succeed was unbreakable. Their faith and honor was legend. At the very heart of the Order was Meledon and his best friend, Dragon…_

_ The dark knew that a union between these three would prove to be catastrophic to the forces of evil._

_ They were right…_

_ Before the meeting could take place, Megatron, third-born of the Four Brothers, and his forces were attacked at an outpost far from Cybertron. Optimus Prime, youngest and leader of the Four Brothers, went to his brother's aid. But even he and his forces combined with Megatron and his army were not enough. The enemy was too powerful and too numerous for the two brothers to defeat alone._

_ Megatron and Optimus sent a desperate message to Cybertron requesting for aid, but they knew that it was hopeless. Cybertron was too far from the outpost in Zardova System for dany rescue teams from Cybertron to arrive in time to help._

_ Just when everything seemed hopeless, Megatron remembered Meledon's call for unity. The Warrior General told his younger brother, "Why don't we call Meledon for help? He will com. If his intentions for an alliance are true, then he will come."_

_ Optimus agreed and they immediately sent a message to Phaedos where they knew Meledon and Dragon were at that time. Just as Megatron predicted, Meledon agreed to help the ailing Cybertronians. But that was not all. At Meledon and Dragon's advice, Optimus sent another plea for help to the Sol System. Once King Endymion hear of the Cybertronians' situation, he called out his army and personally led them to the Cybertronians' Zardova outpost._

_ For four long days, the Warrior General and the Peacekeeper kept the enemy forces at bay. For four long days, Megatron and Optimus Prime struggled to keep their men alive. For four long days, the third and fourth-born waited for hope to arrive…_

_ And at the break of dawn on the fifth day, Megatron's second-in-command, Starscream, called out the cry that was heard around the universe, "Meledon is here! Lord Meledon is here! Meledon's paladins have come just as they promised!"_

_ Optimus Prime and Megatron jumped out of their beds and ran outside the outpost. Indeed, Meledaon had come just as he promisted!_

_ The Cybertronians looked up at the sky to see the greatest sight that they will never forget. A golden dragon with silver wings roamed mightily in the skies! On top of it was Meledon in his full armor surrounded by the protective flames of the phoenix perched on his shoulder. Lightning and thunder crashed around him making the sight of him even more intimidating as the dragon's thunder-like roar was heard across the skies!_

_ At the sight of hope, the battle-weary Cybertronians fought on with renewed vigor. Inch by inch, the enemy found themselves loosing. Side by side, the Cybertronians and the Star Paladins fought covering each other and compensating for each others' weaknesses._

_ The enemy still carried far superior numbers, but for every Cybertronian or paladin that fell, five of the enemy's soldiers followed. The enemy was eventually forced to a retreat…_

_ But things weren't over for them._

_ When the forces of evil tried to retreat, they found that they couldn't. Behind them was a massive army covering their exit. At the front of the army was a tall man in black and gold armor. On his head was a crown of gold encrusted with the rarest gems. On his armor was the golden symbol of Earth. On his right hand, he carried the Golden Sword of Earth._

_ Everything and everyone went silent. It was as if the world had suddenly gone on mute. The soldiers of both sides watched as the King of Earth raised his sword. Bringing down his sword forcefully, he yelled, "Attack!"_

_ Once again the battle field was turned to chaos. With the combined might of the Order, the Cybertronians, and the soldiers of Sol System, none of the enemy's soldiers survived the end of the day. It was the greatest battle fought by the forces of good and evil at that time._

_ But the greatest victory that day wasn't over the battle. In what seemed like a hopeless battle for good, the victory had proven the words of Meledon: together, the forces of light were unstoppable._

_ Within days after the battle ended, word spread throughout the universe like wildfire. Starscream's cry at the sight of Meledon's arrival was the rallying cry for the defenders of good and justice, "Meledon is here! Lord Meledon is here!"_

_ One by one, those who had spurned Meledon's words began to answer his call. Ten days after the Battle of Zardova ended, the greatest champions of good and justice met and formed the First Great Council in the planet of Caire Nova._

_ On Caire Nova, the Great Council formed a very powerfully magical contract that bound themselves to each other. Let by Meledon, each champion of light swore loyalty to the Council and to the Light. The Great Council swore to defend, protect, and fight for everything that is good._

_ The Lord of Heaven smiled on his throne. The Lord knew that the Great Councilmen's quest would outlast their normal lifespans, so he sent the council members a gift. Many members of the council were of immortal races, but not all. The Lord sent them immortality. He also dgave them a choice, "At the end of your journey and you are ready to come to your final rest, you will come here to my kingdom. But if you are not yet ready, then you may stay for however long you wish as long as you do not betray your oath. Your descendents will follow in your footsteps and keep the universe at peace to the best of their abilities."_

_ And just like that, the Alliance of Caire Nova was formed. It became the new governing body that presided over the known universe. But they were not finished yet. Every government, both great and small, need an army to protect it. In response to the new Alliance's need for an army, the League of Light was formed. The Alliance and the League were two separate entities. They worked together for one common goal, but they cannot interfere with the actions of the other._

_ The members of the Great Council thought it would be wise to keep the two bodies separate to ensure that neither could use one to its own ends. As separate bodies, they are separate but equal. But the Great Council agree that the Alliance of Caire Nova and the League of Light need to bow to someone. That someone would be the one responsible for keeping any disputes between the two bodies as minimal as possible. In times of great need, this someone would also need to use the Alliance and the League to their full capacities to deal with whatever situation arises to threaten the peace and prosperity._

_ The title and position of Supreme Lord was created for this purpose. It would be a life-long commitment. Whoever wields this position will automatically become the most powerful being in the universe._

_ There laid the biggest question of all: who will be the first to sit upon the throne of the known universe? Which being could they trust with such absolute power and not be crushed by the weight of it? Which being could they trust to not be corrupted? Which being could they trust to unite them all?_

_ Primus, eldest and wisest of the Four Brothers of Cybertron, whispered over the crushing silenced "We are all here because we answered the call of Lord Meledon. His loyalty is unquestionable. His faith, unshakable. His will is unbreakable. And his sense of honor and justice is legend. Let him be our Supreme Lord. Let him be our new king. He has already lead us this far. He will not fail."_

_ One by one, the members of the Great Council agreed. For the first time in his life, Meledon showed his fear and hesitation. He could not believe the amount of trust that was bestowed upon him. It shook him greatly and he feared that he would fail them._

_ Dragon stepped forward and assured him, "Meledon, my brother in all but blood, remember your faith. Look around you, my brother. Your friends, are here! Through thick and thin, we are with you all the way."_

_ Meledon turned to him, "And what of you, my brother?"_

_ Dragon answered, "That shouldn't even be a question. As always, you lead, and I follow."_

_ Meledon turned his gaze towards his fellows. He saw the contract scroll of what would become the Constitution of the Alliance and the League. On the scroll were the signatures of every member of the Great Council. He took it in his hand and held it up for all to see. He said, "This contract is the beginnings of what will become our constitution. And you, my friends, are my fellow signers! It is the symbol of our oath to serve and protect all that is good and just! But we need something more. If I am to become your Supreme Lord, I need a symbol! This symbol will be something I can pass on to my successor."_

_ "A crown maybe," Ultra Magnus suggested._

_ "No, I was thinking more of a sword," said Meledon. "This sword would be the symbol of the throne. It would be the symbol of hope. King Hephaestus!" he suddenly called out to the King of Vulcan._

_ "Yes, my lord," was the reply._

_ "It is said that you are the greatest smith in all the universe. It is said that there is no one that can rival your skills in your craft," said Meledon._

_ "There are many great smiths in the universe, Lord Meledon, not just I," was the lame smith's humble reply._

_ Meledon ordered, "Gather the greatest smiths in the universe. Make me the greatest, mightiest, and most powerful sword under Heaven! Make it so that only someone who is truly just, wise, merciful, and true may wild its true power."_

_ The great smith answered, "So it has been said, and so it will be done."_

_ Many years passed since that first Great Council. Under their rule, with Meledon at its head, the light flourished and the dark floundered. But just when everything seemed at peace, something very unexpected happened._

_ Supreme Lord Meledon was challenged by one of evil's greatest and most powerful champions. Normally, Meledon and the evil avatar would have been an equal match for each other. But not that day._

_ On his way to meet the challenge, Meledon was betrayed by one he thought of as a friend and ally. He survived the traitor's attack, but not before sustaining injuries. Despite the protests of his closest friends, he still continued on to meet the challenge._

_ They fought for hours. Beloved Lord Meledon fought valiantly. But the injuries he received from the traitor's betrayal had already taken their roots._

_ The Star Paladins of today still mourn it._

_ The Star Paladins of today still remember the haunting cry of the Great King Dragon as he saw it happen._

_ The Star Paladins of today have never forgiven it…_

_ …nor have they forgotten it._

_ Meledon, founder of the Order of Meledon, First Supreme Lord of the Alliance of Caire Nova and the Legacy of Light, fell._

_ Blessed King Dragon ran to his fallen friend as the evil champion laughed. The King of Phaedos arrived at his fallen brother's side only to hear his final words, "You are leader now, Little Brother. It is time for you to step out of my shadow. Live free and rule well, Dragon, Second Supreme Lord of the Alliance and the League. Now take my sword, Excalliber."_

_ Dragon picked up the sword of the kings as Lord Meledon breath his final words with a prophecy, "When the Fifth Dragon falls, war and great darkness will wreck havoc for 5,000 years. But do not fear, for out of the Fifth Dragon's shadow will be my heir. For 5,000 years, he will lead the light to victory after victory until history repeats itself. After 5,000 years, the war will end, but not without a price. My heir, this wizard of lightning, will be imprisoned yet free. The Order will die until only four lords, a handful of guardians, and a traitor are all that is left. And the universe will fall a very slow decay for 10,000 years. Out of darkness, shadows, and tragedies, secret hopes will rise anew."_

_ Fast forward to 10,000 years ago, Supreme Lord Zordon, Meledon's heir, ended the 5,000 Years' Darkness. Just as Lord Meledon had foretold countless eons past, Zordon was imprisoned within an interdimensional timewarp, history repeated itself, and the Order of Meledon fell to ruins._

_ Only five lords were left in the Order, including the traitor._

_ Once upon a time, Meledonians, the Star Paladins, were considered their own race. They were their own people. They had their own planets where only Meledonians and their families lived on. They even had their own royal families. Each family was directly descended from Meledon, Dragon, and the teammates. But their chief royalty were the descendents of Meledon and Dragon whose bloodlines were united into one by Meledon's only daughter and Dragon's eldest son._

_ Eltar, Inquirius, and Aeron were shadows of themselves. Malias was destroyed. And Phaedos, homeworld of Blessed King Dragon, was layed to ruin. The mighty Temple of the Ninjetti fell. The Great Power was hidden. And her people were scattered. Only Dulcea, wife of Lord Zordon, daughter of the Fifth Dragon, and last Queen of Phaedos resides on her soil. Phaedos, the heart of Rangerdom, was layed desolate._

_ But an even greater tragedy befell the Star Paladins. It was the greates sacrilege to the race…_

_ It was often said the Phaedos, homeworld of Dragon, was the heart of the Order of Meledon. If that was true, then the homeworld of Meledon, Nathadia, was the soul of the Order. It was their Holy Grail. It was their Jerusalem…their Holy Land._

_ It fell…_

_ To the Star Paladins' horror…it fell._

_ Billions of Meledonians once protected the universe. After the Great Fall, only a few thousand were left. That few thousand dwindled to a few hundred. And that few hundred dwindled to a few dozens._

_ 9,000 years after the Great Fall, the Silver Millinium Alliance and the Golden Kimdom of Terra which were ruled by the heirs and heiresses of King Endymion and Queen Selene fell. As they fell, the last great stronghold of the light floundered for the Four Brothers of Cybertron had fallen and split apart eons before._

_ Good struggled to survive as the Great Families, the descendents of the first Great Council, were forced into hiding. The Meledonian Royals were nearly extinct. The Royal Solarian bloodline followed its ally closely. And Cybertron's Four Brothers had all but disappeared. And for 1,000 years there was very little hope for the light._

_ But, still, hope was there._

_ On Earth, their planet of Sol System, homeworld of King Endymion, Zordon wisely remembered the final words of Lord Meledon, "Out of darkness, shadows, and tragedies, secret hopes will rise anew."

* * *

_

_This is really just a filler chapter. But it will be important in the story. Let's just put it this way. The Empas Leader, who happens to be a Signer, returns to Earth, the homeworld of one of her old comrades back in the beginnings of the Alliance and the League. There has to be a very good reason for it._


	12. Chapter 11: New Allies, New Enemies

Notice: I do not own _Harry Potter_ or _Power Ranger_. I am just borrowing the characters and plots for entertainment purposes.

Author's note: I just got a review that just basically said that the progress in this story has gone a big chaotic and not well thought out. If you are confused, I am really sorry about that. I meant to be a little confusing because I wanted it to be seen in different characters' perspectives. But I guess I went a little out of hand with that. As for the comment on it not as well thought out as the first few chapters that is because you are right about that. I didn't have as much time to think about the latter chapters as I did the first few. I'll try to be a little more consistent from now on, though, so don't worry about that. But for now, you will have to bear with this chapter. Thanks for that review. I liked it, but can you be a little more lighter next time?

* * *

**Eternia:**

**Harry Potter and the Immortal's Knight:**

* * *

**Chapter 11: New Allies, New Enemies:**

The Empas Leader closed the book she was reading. She was there in the beginning. When King Dragon was just a young warrior prince, he had saved her life. She had been injured in a battle and had used a time portal to escape her pursuers. When she reached the other end of the portal, she immediately fell into a coma.

She didn't know it at that time, but her power and the rich armor she wore had attracted some bandits. The young warrior prince stepped in just in time to save her life.

Every magical dragon has a rider. Drago, the Dragon God, greatest and mightiest of all dragons was no different. A dragon and its rider are linked to each other by a powerful bond. This bond exists from the very minute the dragon is born even if the rider hasn't even been consummated yet. A dragon can wait for eons for its rider to be born.

When the Empas Leader traveled back in time, Drago had immediately sensed her presence and the danger she was in. But when he arrived to her side, he found that the young prince had already saved her life. At the sight of Drago, the young prince immediately jumped up and readied to defend the unconscious deity once again. But the dragon had calmed him down and explained who he was.

Drago asked the young prince, "Why did you defend her? Why did you protect a stranger you do not even know the name of?"

The warrior prince answered, "She was defenseless and in need of help. I need no other reason than that."

Drago was so impressed by the young prince that he renamed him, blessed his house, and gave him a prophecy before leaving to take his master to safety, "From this day forward, your name is Dragon. You will be the greatest ruler your people will ever have. Exactly one year to this day, you will meet a man who will be your brother in all but blood. Together, the two of you will change the universe for the better.

"That is not all. As gratitude for saving my master's life, your house will be known as the House of Dragons. No dragon will dare harm you. And as long as your family stays true to the light, all dragons will answer your call." And just like that, he left with the Empas Leader leaving the sword Dagonsphere in young Dragon's hands as proof of his blessings.

Exactly one year later, just as Drago had predicted, Dragon met the man that would forever change the universe. That man was Meledon.

Countless years later, the Empas Leader returned back to Dragon's time to repay her debt. Her cousins, Rock and Sage, and their fellow Deities had come with her. Together, all Sixteen Deities went to the First Great Council of Caire Nova. They signed Meledon's contract. They fought with Dragon, Meledon, and the rest of the Signers to defend this universe. They even saw Meledon and Dragon's deaths.

But that was many eons ago. Today, she once again stands on Phaedos. The victory over evil 10,000 years ago had not come without many great sacrifices and terrible tragedies. Ten millennia ago, Queen Dulcea was trapped within the Ninjetti Plateau of her homeworld of Phaedos.

"Well, let's see if there is anything I can do to change that," the Empas Leader whispered to herself. She was sitting on a boulder and was waiting patiently for the Ninjetti Queen to reveal herself. There was no hurry. She had all the time in the world.

A white owl landed in from of the Deity and transformed into the beautiful figure of Dulcea, Queen of Phaedos. She wore a cloak that completely concealed her figure. She took off her hood slowly and started towards the Deity.

"The venerable Queen Dulcea of Phaedos, it has been far too long, my friend," the Empas Leader greeted.

"The Master Deity, the Empas Leader, welcome back to Phaedos. What may I do for you, old friend?" Dulcea returned. "I take it you are here on business?"

"I need you to go to Earth and calm your children, particularly your eldest. He is a great leader, Dulcea, but the stresses that are on his broad shoulders have quickened his temper. His quick wrath is fast becoming a legend," the Empas Leader informed.

"I know, my lady. You know I cannot leave Phaedos for many reasons. There is the curse that traps me to this plateau. And someone has to guard what remains of the Temple and the Great Powers," Dulcea regretted.

"This is not a request, Dulcea. You will go," the Empas Leader ordered. "I have found a way to break the curse that binds you here. Call a few of the surviving Power Guardians to take your place here, temporarily. You are needed on Earth."

The old Ninjetti sighed and finally acquiesced, "Very well. I suppose it would be good for me to leave home for a little while. I just worry about Phaedos. I worry that we will face another betrayal."

"The Meledonian race, the Power Rangers, is not known for forgetting betrayals. Your people are renowned for your mercy…" the Empas Leader started.

"…and our…harsh… response to willful treason and betrayal," Dulcea finished. "But can you blame us? Very few have ever betrayed us willingly and without any sort of coercion. But everytime it happens, we face great tragedies and setbacks."

"Even in this new age, where most rangers are still new, I highly doubt that sentiment has changed. Rangers love and prize loyalty to each other far too much," the Empas Leader agreed. "And I highly doubt the Rangers have forgotten Meledon and Dragon's deaths."

"We cannot afford another betrayal such as the one that resulted in my husband's death and Eltar's fall. Zordon's sacrifice is still too much in the hearts and souls of what remains of my people. I fear another betrayal so soon will awaken old angers and pains," the queen confessed.

"I understand your concerns, Dulcea," the Empas Leader assured. "Your presence on Earth with Zordon's Twelve will give some sort of hope to the remnants of the Order of Meledon scattered throughout the universe."

"You said that you can free me from my curse?" Dulcea changed the subject. She did not want to raise her hopes too much in case it fails.

The Empas Leader got off the boulder, "Stand back."

Dulcea followed the Deity's command and stood back. She watched the Empas Leader raise her hands as they glowed brighter and brighter.

"Steady yourself, star paladin," warned the Empas Leader. She threw her glowing hands towards the queen and let the power loose. Chains of light started to appear all over Dulcea connecting her to the earth. Slowly, one by one, the chains started to break.

Hope filled the queen once she saw the curse that bound her slowly break. Dulcea can already feel her shackles breaking! Her powers were slowly returning to her, but not all. The last chain broke…

What a rush! Her connection to the morphing grid is the strongest it has been in thousands of years! The weight on her shoulders has lessened immensely!

"There you go. How does that feel?" asked the smirking Deity as she stepped back to watch her handiwork.

"Wonderful. Absolutely wonderful," Dulcea whispered, but her voice was full of joy.

"I will see you on Earth," said the Empas Leader. In a flash of light, she disappeared and headed back to Earth.

"If only you had come sooner, Empas, many tragedies could have been prevented," Dulcea regretted. "But, hopefully, now that you are here, and with my new freedom, future tragedies do not have to come to pass."

The Ninjetti Queen transformed herself back into a white owl and took off.

Another powerful player on the side of good has returned to the game. Now that the pieces are set, the forces of evil must make its next move.

_**Riddle Manor:**_

Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, and the other Death Eaters walked on eggshells as their lord and the hooded figure went over the events that happened in Diagon Alley.

"What else did you notice about this Cerberus?" the hooded figure asked.

"Nothing!" Voldemort hissed angrily. "I don't understand. These three figures are clearly powerful. Someone must know something! No one can get that powerful without anyone noticing!"

"Do not be so sure about that Voldemort," the hooded figure chastised. "There are many ways to do just that. The Underground has been around for thousands of years and only its member and clients know of it."

Voldemort then decided, "We need to move up our plans, Lord Kol'fran. We need to attack now! With my Death Eaters, your men, and the demons…"

"It is too soon," Kol'fran interrupted. "We can take the British Ministry of Magic now, true. But The Underground will not tolerate The Law being broken. And we are already treading the line as it is. We are not yet powerful enough. High Prince Dragon is the reigning regent of Earth. If we do not tread carefully, we will be the targets of his wrath." The former Underground lord lowered his tone to a whisper as if he was afraid of something, "I have heard of his temper, Voldemort. From what I hear, I think I would rather be dead than face his wrath. He is very creative when it comes to punishments."

Voldmort scoffed, "Bah. You sound as if he is someone to be feared. He is new to the throne. What can he do to us? He has an entire universe to rule. I doubt he has the time to deal with us or even know of us."

"Lord Dragon may be young and new to the throne, but he is extremely well trained, incredibly powerful, and is said to be unbeatable," Kol'fran said. "Many far more powerful than us have underestimated him to their own cost. I refuse to do the same."

"We still need to do something! I doubt the High Prince will do anything for now. But Crown Prince Endymion and Crown Princess Serenity probably already has something in mind," said the dark wizard. "If we do not act quickly, they could bring us down."

"I agree. But we have to act very carefully," Kol'fran repeated. "Have your men attack a few towns every now and then just to keep the British Ministry on their toes."

"And what will you do?" Voldemort wondered.

"Lord Drake may have cast me out of The Underground, but I still have a few friends among her lords. I will see if I can find us some willing allies," Kol'fran answered.

"Do you have any lord in particular?"

"Yes, actually, I do have someone in mind," Kol'fran said. "His name is Balcifer. He is one of the Riderlords in the Council of Riders. He has ties to many other Underground lords."

"How do you know that he will help us?"

"The Council of Riders has a new Top Mark, the Riderlord Black Rebel. Lord Balcifer does not like her at all. She has already ordered the "removal" of two Rider lords, five elite enforcers, seven reaper commanders, and no less than fifteen riders suspected of treason, conspiracy, and other crimes against The Underground. Lord Balcifer knows those men that she had "removed." He knows the charges are all true because he was worked with them, personally, many times. He fears that he may be next."

"How do his troubles affect us?" Voldemort wondered. "If we ally ourselves with him, we could also bring ourselves in this Black Rebel's line-of-sight. We do not need another enemy."

"We are going to have her as an enemy regardless of what we do," Kol'fran explained. "You were right about assuming Prince Endymion and Princess Serenity already having a plan to deal with us. The Black Rebel has very close ties to the Prince and Princess…as well as to Angel, the new Lord Aurelius, and his fiancée, The Original Vampire Slayer."

"I heard they are currently based in London."

"The Black Rebel also has a base in London. I doubt it is coincidence. Since we have been recruiting various demons to our cause, we will eventually have to face both Lord Aurelius and The Slayer." Kol'fran then revealed, "I know Lord Aurelius since he went by Angelus, the Scourge of Europe. He will call his greatest and most powerful allies to help him deal with us."

"And you think the Riders' Top Mark will be among them?"

"Absolutely."

Voldemort stopped pacing once he thought of the name Angelus. He has read and heard about the Scourge to a great extent. Angelus, the demon with an angel's face, the most vicious vampire in history, was very powerful for his age. Rumors and legends about him said that he attained the powers of a master vampire before he even reached 100 years old. They say that by the time he actually became a master vampire, his powers rivaled those of an elder vampire. The thought of becoming enemies with such a creature of such prowess and reputation intimidated the dark wizard lord far more than he would like to admit.

"You look afraid Voldemort," Kol'fran commented. The elder vampire could guess what his wizard counterpart was thinking. It has been a century and a half since his defeat to Angelus. He is still surprised at his surprising loss to a vampire so young compared to him. He remembers his defeat as if it happened only hours ago.

"It is nothing," Voldemort defended too hastily.

"He scares you," Kol'fran insisted with a twisted smile.

"He does not!" Voldemort infuriated.

"I do not blame you. There are many who are afraid of him even today with his new soul."

"You go and do what you have to do," Voldemort changed subjects. "I have enough Death Eaters and demons here with me."

"Very well," the vampire slowly walked out the door. He stopped at the door for a moment saying, "Remember, Tom, we need to move warily."

The dark lord and his Death Eaters watched as he disappeared in thin air.

Lucius Malfoy walked up to his lord bravely, "Pardon me, my lord, but are you sure we can trust such a creature?"

Voldemort's voice was neutral as he answered, "We have no choice but to trust him, Lucius."

The Death Eater bowed his head in submission.

Voldemort left to his quarters in deep thought.

* * *

_Alright! Now the story is moving again! I put in a little back-story on the Empas Leader. So it turns out, if you read the previous chapter, that she has a very strong connection to this High Prince Dragon, the Sailor Scouts, and Tuxedo Mask! What does it mean for the future, though? I mean think about it. Really think about it. The Empas Leader is supposed to be this really powerful being that basically helped created the government that rules the universe. What is she doing in a wizarding school of all places? Remember she is going to be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts in the Golden Trio's Sixth Year. What does she have in mind for the Golden Trio? And lastly, how does Voldemort have to do to any of this? Is it possible that Voldemort's plot to take over the Wizarding World is just a small part in a much bigger plan? With all the chaos that has been going around, who knows? It just might be._

_P.S. – I just realized that this is all taking place in the year 2001, the same year as the September 11 attacks on the Twin Towers and the Pentagon. Do you think I should involve it in this story?_


	13. Chapter 12: Barb Wire's First Assignment

Notice: I do not own _Harry Potter_ or any of the other characters or people I used here. I am just borrowing them for entertainment purposes.

Author's Note: You didn't think I forgot about _Barb Wire_ or _VIP_, did you? A part of the enemy's plot is revealed in this chapter as more of the mysterious shadow government The Underground is slowly revealed. The High Prince Dragon makes a small cameo. Watch out for the next chapter.

**Eternia:**

**Harry Potter and the Immortal's Knight:**

**Chapter 12: Barb Wire's First Assignment:**

The roar of the crowd was deafening as the VIP crew atched their redheaded target enter the ring. They didn't know what was so special about this particular wrestler. There didn't seem to be anything special about her.

'Valerie seems to know something about the target,' thought Tasha. She asked, "What is so special about her, Val?"

Valerie didn't answer. Valerie wasn't dressed up as Valerie Irons this night. This night she was dressed up as the supposedly dead Barb Wire. A black domino mask covered her face preventing strangers from knowing who was underneath.

"Tasha, Nikki, go in the ring and attack her," Valerie, or rather Barb Wire, instructed.

"What?" Nikki asked surprised.

"You heard me, Nikki."

Tasha and Nikki exchanged looks with each other and shrugged. They jumped out of the crowd and into the wrestling ring surprising the two wrestlers inside and everyone watching.

"What is going on here? This wasn't part of the show?" asked the surprised announcers.

"If I'm not mistaken, JR, I believe those two ladies work for the world renown celebrity bodyguard Valerie Irons," said Tazz.

"Yes, but what are they doing here? What does VIP have against Lita?"

"I don't know, JR. But Lita may be in for some trouble by the looks of things," said Tazz as he watched Nikki throw Ivory, who was going to be Lita's opponent, out fo the ring.

Lita was warry as she watched her would-be attackers. They were currently at a standstill waiting for the first person to attack.

Finally, she asked, "What do you two want?"

"Sorry about this, but a job is a job," Tasha apologized.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Lita was confused.

"Nikki, cover me," Tasha instructed as she threw a punch at the redheaded wrestler.

Lita caught the punch and redirected it using Tasha's momentum to flip her over. Before she could fully recover, she found herself barely dogding a spin kick from Nikki. She rolled herself upright and got herself behind Tasha.

Tasha sensing danger looked up and found herself face to face with Lita's boot.

"Ooooh!" the crowd cringed as they saw Lita's boot connect with the celebrity bodyguard's face nearly knocking her out.

Nikki took out an expandable baton out of her holster and tried to attack the wrestler with it.

Lita shifted her position just a few inches to the left and countered with a knee hitting Nikki in the stomach.

Now both celebrity bodyguards were on the ground. Lita still had her guard up looking at the two in case they attack again.

Slowly, Tasha and Nikki got up from the mat. But before they could attack again they found their boos in front of them signaling them to back off.

"That cannot be who I think it is. It is impossible!" JR was stunned immediately recognizing the newcomer by her costume. "She's dead!"

Tazz turned curiously to his co-announcer, "What is it, JR?"

"Tazz, have you ever heard of the bounty hunter, Barb Wire?"

"Well, yeah, but, JR, isn't she dead?"

"If she is dead, then what is she doing in that ring?" was JR's stunning response. "It happened five years ago, Tazz. The news reports say she was looking for some convicts hiding out in some warehouse in Texas. Without a warning, the warehouse exploded killing everyone inside including Barb Wire. When the cops and firefighters got there, there was only one body that was still recognizable: Barb Wire's brother, Charlie. He was the only one outside the warehouse when a random sharpnel from the explosion nearly cut his head completely off. The rest of the corpses were found inside the warehouse. They were nothing but charcoal. The bodies were so damaged by the fire and explosion that they couldn't even tell which bodies were male and which were female."

Back in the ring, Barb Wire signaled for a microphone. A stagehand immediately handed her one. She took off the dominoe mask revealing the face of world renown celebrity bodyguard Valerie Irons.

"Valerie Irons…" JR breathed.

"The legendary Barbara Kopetski, Barb Wire. Oh, I nearly forgot, you go by Valerie Irons now-a-days," Lita recognized her old acquaintance. "What do you want?"

"Five years ago, Barb Wire died in an explosion. Valerie Irons was born from those ashes with a new name and a new life. You told me that no one would ever find out that Barb Wire and Valerie Irons were, in fact, one single person," Barb Wire paced. "A few weeks ago, someone came knocking into the VIP office looking for Valerie Irons, but calling her Barbara Kopetski, Barb Wire. I want an explanation."

Lita was furious, "That's it! That's why you had those two attack me?! You couldn't have asked me in private?!"

Barb Wire's face was stoic.

Lita shook her head and continued, "When I gave you your new identity five years ago, no one but me knw of the change. Not even my foster father knew what I did."

"Then how did someone find out?"

"I didn't say anything," Lita defended herself. "I've known you long enough to know that isn't the only reason why you are here."

Barb Wire took off her long coat to reveal her skimpy black leather outfit. She put her fists in a fighting stance.

Lita cracked her knuckles in response and got herself in her own fighting stance.

The entire arena was silent. The tension in the air was so thick, you can cut it with a knife.

Finally…

Lita and Barb Wire rat to each other at full speed. Their fists collided at the center of the ring.

Barb tried to trip Lita off her feet with a sweep kick. Lita jumped over the kick countering with a spinning kick that connected with Barb's left shoulder. Barb let the force of the blow direct her as she answered with her own spin kick hitting Lita on her back. The two backed away from each other to catch their breath.

Over at the announcers' table, JR and Tazz were stunned by the two ladies. Barb Wire's fighting ability did not surprise anyone considering her reputation. The real surprise came when they realize that Lita wasn't just keeping up with the bounty-hunter-turned-celebrity-bodyguard, she looked like she could actually win.

To the common eye, it looked like it was Barb Wire who had the advantage. But to someone who had a veteran knowledge of fighting, it was clear that the legendary bounty hunter's strikes were barely bing felt by the redhead.

"Did you know that Lita can fight like that, JR?" asked Tazz. Lita and Barb Wire had started exchanging blows once again.

"No, Tazz, I didn't. But, tell me, what can you see by the way she's fighting?" JR nodded at Lita.

"It looks like she's loosing," Tazz ansered as he saw Barb Wire connect an elbow to Lita's face.

"Look closer," the cowboy adviced. "Lita is barely feeling those strikes. I have only seen two other wrestlers here in the WWF easily shrug off solid strikes like those."

Tazz turned curiously to JR.

"The Undertaker and Kane."

Tazz'z eyes opened wide with surprise. Now that he thought about it, Lita and the Undertaker had the same eyes. He had always overlooked it because the Phenom's eyes were ice cold while Lita's eyes were warm and friendly.

Back inside the ring, Lita felt her anger rise as Barb Wire redirected another of her punches. She felt the fire boil in her blood as she was thrown down the mat once again. She suddenly rose to a sitting position and she turned an angry glare at Barb Wire.

Barb backed off immediately…Lita's eyes rolled to the back of her head, 'What the…'

Lita's eyes rolled back, but instead of the familiar green eyes, they were now mismatched. She raised her hand in the air and brought it down suddenly…

CRASH!

Barb Wire barely dodged the sudden lightning strike.

Lita's right hand glowed red as fire appeared in her hand. She threw the fire at Barb Wire.

Barb Wire dodged again.

"I've got no real problems with you Barbara, back off," Lita warned.

"So the rumors were true. You are their sister."

"Just tell me why the hell you're here Barb!"

"There is an underground war being fought in Great Britain. My client hired me to find you and send you there. She said they might need your help in the war effort," answered the bounty hunter.

"And why would they need my help? I'm just a wrestler."

"No you are not," Barb Wire corrected. "You are Sage Lord Red Hawk, the surrogate daughter of Master Sage Marius. Your skills and resources as a Sage would come in very handy for Britain's defenders."

"You still haven't answered me, Barbara."

"There is a dark wizard lord trying to conquer the world and destroy everything and everyone that goes against his ideals! I would think that is enough reason for anyone to help," Barb Wire exasperated. Personally, she is neutral to the whole situation, but the female wrestler's apathetic responses are contrary to her popular image.

The bounty hunter's answer didn't seem to affect the redheaded diva, "I am an Underground lord, Barb. Regardless of where my loyalties lie, my help does not come so easily."

"Fine," Barb sighed. "I didn't want things to have to go to this, but you give me no choice."

"What could you possibly do to me?" Lita sneered.

"If you do not help, I will tell your brothers who you really are," said Barb Wire. "It sounds a bit childish, I know. But I know as a fact that you don't want your brothers knowing who you are…especially with them so close."

DONG…

DONG…

DONG…

BANG!

"Rollin'" and "Burned" came up suddenly as the Undertaker and Kane appeared walking up the ramp. Both brothers looked intruiged and tense as they entered the ring.

Lita hear herself curse as she saw the Undertaker and Kane's eyes focus solely on her.

Barb Wire looked at the three wrestlers one by one. She realized that Lita's eyes were now mismatched like Kane's.

"Mark and Glen Calloway," she gestured at the two brothers, "meet Amy Dumas, born Jezebel Calloway," she finished looking at Lita.

Kane looked like he had stopped breathing for a moment. The Undertaker's expression stayed blank.

"We will talk about this later," the Undertaker told his long lost sister. He turned to Barb Wire, "She will be in Britain."

"Now, wait a second! You' can't…"

The Undertaker's glare stopped Lita's protest, "You already have a lot to answer for, Little Girl. Do not make things harder than they already are. You are going to Britain."

Lita merely looked down in submission, "Fine."

The Phenom returned his attention to Barb Wire, "We will finish this conversation backstage. You know better than to talk about such matters in public."

Undertaker then lead his siblings and the VIP crew backstage.

"What the hell just happened, JR?!"

"I don't know, Tazz. But one thing is for certain: Lita has a lot to answer for concerning the Brothers of Destruction.

Everyone backstage was tense. The Calloways and the VIP crew went to a private room to finish the conversation they had back in the arena. The Hardy Boyz, Eddie Guarero, Chris Benoit, and Vince McMahon soon followed them. The rest of the wrestlers were curious as to what was going on and they wanted to listen in. But all knew better than to do so especially after the eldest Calloway had nearly broken in half a random staff member who had accidentally gotten in his way.

"What are you doing here, McMahon? This does not concern you," the Undertaker's voce had an underlying anger in it.

"On the contrary, Undertaker, I think it does. A supposedly dead bounty hunder, two bodyguards, and one of my star wrestlers causes a scene in my ring and starts talking about conspiracies and an underground war? I think I have every right to know," said the WWF's CEO.

"I understand the Hardy's pressence, Lita is going out with Matt," the Undertaker nodded at Matt and Jeff. Then he looked at Eddie and Chris, "But what are you two doing here?"

"They work for me," Lita answered for them.

"Are you going to explain what the hell is going on or not?" Jeff asked impatiently.

"There are many different societies in this world. Some you know, but most you would never dream exists," Lita started to explain. "You all know of the mutants and the metahumans. But there are also others like the Wizarding World and the demonic underground. Most societies know of each others' existence to an extent. Thousands of years ago, these societies had an agreement with each other. You see, humans have a tendency to fear what they don't understant. As a response, The Law of Containment, or The Law, was formed. It states that one society cannot interfere with the problems or matters of another unless of the absolute necessity."

The Undertaker continued for her, "A government was formed by the Crown to oversee this law among other matters that deal with the separate societies. They answer directly to the Crown of Earth or whoever the ruling regent happens to be."

"In our case, the Crown is Prince Endymion and the ruling regent is the Original Red Power Ranger," Mr. McMahon followed.

"This is a nice civics lesson and all, but what does this have to do with what happened out there?" Matt asked.

"Everything," the Undertaker said. "The Underground has many different sects to deal with different matters. The Fangs are basically the "cops" of The Underground. The Magi deal with anything magical. The Sages deal with various information. And the Riders deal with various sorts of trade. I am the Shadow Magus of the Order of the Magi."

"And as you heard earlier, I am Sage Lord Red Hawk of the Circle of Sage," said Lita.

"What about Kane?" Jeff turned to the only masked Calloway.

"He is the Fire Sage, my chief enforcer and second-in-command," the Undertaker answered for his younger brother.

"Enforcer?" Nikki asked.

"The juggernauts of The Underground…supersoldier, bodyguard, army, and fighter all in one package. They're also called the "samurai/knights of The Underground" because of their absolute loyalty," Chris answered.

"You seem to know a lot about this enforcers, Chris," Matt commented.

"He's your girl's CE and 2iC, Matt. I'm her numero 2 enforcer," said Eddie.

"Recently, rumors have been flying around," said Lita. "They say The Law has been broken. Until Barb mentioned an underground war in Britain, I thought they were just rumors. Apparently not."

"What does that mean, exactly?" Mr. McMahon had a bad feeling.

"Vince, the last time The Law was broken, WWII nearly ended the world," the Undertaker's voice was grave. He asked Lita, "The people attacking Britain, what do they want."

"How would I know? Like I said, I thought it was all just a rumor," Lita defended.

"Do you really expect me to believe that the Master Sage's surrogate daughter knows nothing?! I am a Magus! Go play that bullshit on a mortal! I don't care. But do not play it on me!" The Undertaker chastised the younger Underground lord.

Lita knew her oldest brother was right. There is no way she can't not know about the situation in Britain. She did know something, "Excalibur."

"Pardon?" Mr. McMahon interrupted suddenly. "Isn't that just a myth?"

"Excalibur is not a myth," Kane answered to everyone's surprise.

Lita began a long explanation, "The true Excalibur was created for the Supreme Lord of Light millions of years ago. It was forged as a symbol of hope to a universe in a time of chaos. It was a sword to be passed from one Supreme Lord to the next. Its last master…"

"…was my father," finished a man wearing a red dragon mask that covered his whole head. Right next to him was his younger brother who wore a red ape mask of a similar design. The wrestling world knew them as Rex Dragon and the Apeman. But to the Power Rangers and to The Underground lords, they were…

"High Prince Dragon and Prince Ape," said Lita. "Yes, sir. Your father, Zordon, was the last true master of Excalibur. But because he was imprisoned 10,000 years ago, he wasn't able to use the sword himself. About 1,000 years ago, Arthur appeared in Britain in hopes of uniting the country and bring peace after all the chaos and devastation caused by the fall of the Moon and the Earth Kingdoms."

"My father knew that Arthur was a noble. Man. He thought that maybe with Excalibur in Arthur's hands, the dreams of unity and peace would become a reality. He was right. But Arthur failed. Camelot fell because of a traitor and the true Excalibur disappeared from history," the Dragon explained.

"But the story doesn't end there," Lita continued. "When Excalibur was first created, its first master knew that safeguards had to be made in case the sword was ever lost. Unworthy people may find the sword and use it to their own means. He had the crafters of the true sword make false copies of the real one and sent them throughout the universe. The intent was that the false Excaliburs would hid the true Excalibur's location."

Matt concluded, "Let me guess. One of those copies is in Britain."

The Master Sage's surrogate daughter sent a worried glance to the two Rangers.

"What is it?" the Undertaker asked when he saw the look.

"The copies aren't as powerful as the true Excalibur, but they are still very powerful," said Lita. She then revealsed, "Where the true sword is, no one really knows. But the Sages do know of seventeen copies in this planet. The six most powerful of those seventeen are all in Great Britain."

"If united under the wrong hands, those six can be used to conquer or destroy this planet," the Apeman revealed shaking the cores of everyone in the room.

"The dark wizard attacking Britain goes by the name Voldemort. He has allies among some disgraced Underground lords. Go to Britain. Find Lord Aurelius. He'll know what to do," the Dragon instructed before leaving the room in silence.

"Sir?" Lita asked when the younger Ranger didn't leave with his brother.

"Lord Aurelius, his fiancee, Hogwarts's Golden Trio, and their Headmaster are the best defense for Britain right now. I know they can handle this matter on their own," said the Apeman.

"Then what is the problem?" Mr. McMahon wondered.

"Deal with this situation as quickly and as efficiently as possible before Voldemort and his allies become too powerful," Apeman adviced looking at the five Underground officers. "You have all heard of my brother's wrath. I do not want to have to deal with it again anytime soon. Are we clear?" He then left the room and went after his brother.

"Yes, sir," they all replied seriously remembering the last incident that someone had incured the Dragon Prince's wrath.

He had released his hold on his repressed power and hidden anger. The pressure it caused was so strong everyone, save the High Prince's siblings, couldn't breathe. Pieces of the ground broke off and rose to the air. The weaker hearted people present had collapsed unconscious.

"There is one more thing that I don't completely understand: why you guys? I mean no offense, but why?" Mr. McMahon asked the Calloway siblings.

"Some people are born to it," Lita explained. "Some never had a choice."

"Why would the Crown recruit wrestlers to run a government?" Tasha asked the big question.

"Do not look at them as wrestlers, Tasha," Barb Wire adviced. "Look at them as celebrities."

The people in the room who weren't members of The Underground were confused even more.

"Of course!" Mr. McMahon exclaimed. "Celebrities travel around the world all the time. If they act strangely, the media can always blame it on eccentricity or something. Celebs have the perfect alibi for whatever it is they need to do!"

"Exactly," said Eddie. "All those deaths you hear about celebrities, they are not always what they seem."

"It's not exactly confined to just celebrities. If you have a famous name or a high ranking position chances are you are either Underground, a client, or an alibi," said the Undertaker.

"How come no one's known about this?" Jeff asked.

"We've been around for thousands of years, Jeff. We know how to hide ourselves and keep our secrets," Lita smirked. "Now, if you don't mind: Chris! Eddie! We got work to do!"

Lita and her two enforcers left to follow their next mission.

Mr. McMahon turned to the Undertaker, "What now?"

"Kane and I also have to go. The rest of you forget this ever happened. You do not want to involve yourselves any further than you already have," the Undertaker adviced before leaving the room with Kane.

_Hey everyone! I hope you enjoy the story so far. I think this is the longest chapter I've written yet. Now we know what Barb Wire's assignment was. We also now know at least part of Voldemort, Kol'fran, and their allies' plans. What is the next chapter going to bring? Send me your reviews about the chapter._


	14. Chapter 13: Attack on the Train

Notice: I do not own _Harry Potter_ or any of the other characters or people I used here. I am just borrowing them for entertainment purposes.

Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry for the long absence. I've been busy. I hope you like this next chapter.

* * *

**Eternia:**

**Harry Potter and the Immortal's Knight:**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Attack on the Hogwarts Express:**

"10:30," Ron commented checking on the time. "This is the first time that we have ever arrived early. We have about another 20 minutes until my mum and dad arrives with Ginny."

The trio had been staying in the Leakey Cauldron since the day of Sirius's will reading. The trio had thought about going to the Burrow or at Number 12 Grimmauld Place to spend the rest of the summer. But after much discussion, they decided it was far more convenient to stay at the Leakey Cauldron. Without the watchful eyes of the Order, the Trio had found themselves with more freedom to act out their plans against Voldemort. They had used the last two weeks of summer to their very best advantage.

"It's a pity Ginny isn't here, yet. You'd like, Dudley," Hermione commented.

"I can always meet her some other time," Dudley replied. The day after the incident at Diagon Alley, Harry called his cousin to talk about the inheritance he received from Harry's mother. When he found out about it, he was completely taken by surprise. Harry had told him that James and Lily Potter had made a lot of money when they were alive. But when he had seen part of their accumulated wealth In front of him, he was astounded.

Dudley knew he had to be very careful that his parents don't find out about the money. He loved his mother and father, but he was also very well aware of their greed. He could not ignore the fact that the trust fund left to him by his maternal grandparents was squandered by his parents. As far as Vernon and Petunia Dursley were concerned, he was here to visit some friends from school and to train at the Marcello Gym for a few days.

The trio and Dudley got out of the limo Hermione had rented for them for the day. Their chauffeur put the trio's luggage in trolleys and then waited for Dudley to return.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione, about your manager… I saw him at the mall yesterday," said Dudley.

"Remus was at the mall?" asked Harry.

"No, your other manager, O'Hara. He wanted to know when you three are going to release your second album," said Dudley. "It has been about a year and a half since you released 'The New Marauders' album."

Ron rolled his eyes and sighed, "Damn it! I knew he would try to push it!"

"You better give him an answer quickly," said Dudley.

"Dudley, our hands are tied. We've only been able to finish recording half of the songs for the album," Harry explained.

"I know that. But if you don't give him a definite answer, he might go to my parents. You are very lucky they haven't found out you are the lead singer of the Mauvis, Harry. If they find out, they are going to do everything in their power to get their hands on your money and everything else you've earned," Dudley exasperated.

"There is nothing we can do about that right now. We'll get to that when or if we get there," Hermione interrupted. She and the boys had already passed the barrier on Platform 9 and ¾. She took a quick look around the platform and saw that much of their schoolmates have already arrived with more coming on the way.

"Hey, you three are early!" waved Dean Thomas when he saw them. "Seamus! Look who's early!"

Seamus turned to Dean's direction and waved when he saw the trio. He looked at Dudley and asked, "Who's this?"

"Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan, meet my cousin, Dudley Dursley," Harry introduced.

Dean and Seamus shook Dudley's hand, but they both had confused expression on their faces.

"I thought you two didn't get along?" Seamus looked from Harry to Dudley.

"Let's just say that you change your priorities when your life flashes in from of your eyes. We reconciled over the summer," Dudley explained. "Harry, do you think you can leave school for a few hours six weeks from now?"

Dudley wasn't kidding when he said he changed his priorities, Harry knew. When he left Number 4 Privet Drive the previous year, Dudley was an overweight, spoiled brat half lost to alcohol and drugs. When Harry arrived at the beginning of summer, he was extremely surprised at the change in his cousin. Gone was the overweight brat spoiled by his parents. What Harry saw before him was a muscular young man aspiring to become the next big thing in boxing. He didn't say it, but he was proud of the change in his cousin. Harry explained, "It would depend on how well I do on the Hogwarts Exemption Exams in about a month. If I get anything below a 95 in the exams, I'll need permission from my Head of House. Why?"

"My championship match is in 6 weeks. I was wondering if you, Ron, and Hermione can come," Dudley held up three tickets.

Harry then remembered, "Oh, that's right! You're against the English Junior Boxing Champion."

"You're a boxer?" Dean asked.

"Yes, I am. I've been training at the Marcello Gym for a while now, but I usually train with the boxing team in Smeltings," said Dudley.

"My cousin's a boxer. You ever heard of Martin Newman?"

"Isn't he the Irish Junior Champion for two years running? I heard he was very good. My coach told me that if I win the match, Newman might be my next fight," said Dudley. "Listen, it's been nice, but if I don't hurry, I'll be late for my training session at the gym."

"Alright. I guess we'll see you in 6 weeks, Dud," Harry waved goodbye.

"Don't sweat your parents, Dudley. We'll get that mess sorted out," Hermione assured.

"In case we can't come to your match, good luck," Ron added.

Dudley nodded his thanks then left through the portal to King's Cross.

"Everyone in the DA's been talking," Dean commented. "Are you going to restart the DA this year?"

"With what happened at the Ministry months ago and then the attack on Diagon Alley two weeks ago, we all thought it would be a good idea," Seamus added.

Ron was the one to answer the question, "The three of us talked to the Headmaster not too long ago. We will have an excellent Defense professor this year. Both Dumbledore and whoever this new professor is think that we should restart the DA also."

Hermione added, "They also thought we should make changes with a few things such as the name, structure, etc."

"So does this mean that the DA is definitely on this year?" Dean was excited.

Spotting Draco and his mother on the other side of the platform, Harry finished the conversation, "Sorry, Dean, but we can't tell you anything else until the Welcoming Feast. You and Seamus will just have to wait with everyone else. Ron, Hermione, you two can go on ahead. I'll catch up."

Ron and Hermione followed Harry's gaze and spotted the Malfoys. Mrs. Malfoy hasn't had the chance to swear her allegiance to the House of Black, yet. Their schedules have been far too busy to set up a meeting.

Ron turned to Harry, "Leave Hedwig and your luggage. We'll take it to the train for you."

Hermione looked around the platform. There were aurors patrolling everywhere. The aura in the air was tense as if it was waiting for something. She said, "Are you sure you want to go alone, Harry?"

"Yeah, I got this," he answered. Seeing Hedwig all cooped up and impatient, he added, "Just let Hedwig loose, Ron. She's been cooped up in that cage all morning."

"Did something happen over the summer?" Seamus commented when he saw Harry walking over to the Malfoys.

"Sirius Black, Harry's godfather, is Narcissa Malfoy's first cousin," Ron explained. "The Potters and Malfoys are ending their long-standing feud for the greater good."

Dean and Seamus responded with confused silence before shrugging their shoulders and leaving.

Hermione opened Crookshanks and Hedwig's cages to let them out, "Crookshanks, stay on the train so you don't get left behind by accident. Hedwig, you stay close and try not to wonder too far."

The feline answered with a meow before scampering inside the train. Hedwig just hooted and flew after Harry.

"Potter! About time you got here. Mother and I were starting to worry we'd miss you," Draco greeted when he saw Harry approaching. He saw a white snowy owl land on Harry's shoulder soon after.

"Malfoy, Mrs. Malfoy, it is a pleasure to see you again. I hope everything has been going well for you since the will reading," Harry greeted back. "Why don't we move to somewhere private real quickly so we can discuss things with some privacy?"

"I think that's a brilliant idea, Mr. Potter. Why don't you take the lead?" Mrs. Malfoy suggested.

Harry led the two Malfoys into a more secluded part of the platform. Once they got there, he took out his wand, "Shall we get straight to business?"

"Alright, then," Mrs. Malfoy agreed taking out her own wand. "I, Narcissa Elaina Black Malfoy, Lady of the Pure and Most Ancient House of Malfoy, descendent of the House of Black, solemnly swear my loyalty to the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. I swear to never again betray the Crown of Britain."

Harry raised his own wand, "I, Harrison James Potter, Lord of the Proud and Most Valiant House of Potter, Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, hereby accept the oath of loyalty of one Narcissa Elaina Black Malfoy."

As he finished his words, light came out of his and Mrs. Malfoy's wands forming a chain around the two. The chain of light then bounded itself to Mrs. Malfoy and then disappeared.

"That is very powerful magic, Mother," Draco commented. "Do be careful."

"I hate to run off suddenly, Draco, Mrs. Malfoy, but I have to go. I hope you don't mind, but I still have much to discuss with Ron and Hermione," Harry turned to leave.

Draco stopped him asking, "About that group of yours, Potter – the DA…are you restarting it this year? I know plenty of Slytherins who would love to be a part of it. That is…if you and your friends would give us the chance. We are not all like the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters."

Harry turned back around saying, "Draco…like we told Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan earlier: you will just have to wait until the Welcoming Feast." With a final nod of farewell, Harry left the Malfoys. He still has much to discuss with his best friends.

"Thanks for waiting up for me," Ginny greeted Ron and Hermione sarcastically when she arrived at the platform.

"Sorry, Ginny. We had things to do," Hermione apologized.

"What kind of things?" Ginny narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"Oh, now, never you mind, Ginny. You know how Ron, Hermione, and Harry are always busy around the summer," Mrs. Weasley chided her daughter. "Speaking of Harry, where is that boy? If he doesn't hurry, he'd miss the train."

"He's talking to the Malfoys, Mum – unfinished business," Ron answered. "Oh, there he is! See nothing to worry about."

"How did things go with the Malfoys?" Hermione asked once Harry was close enough with Hedwig in tow.

"Very well, actually," said Harry. "Hey, Mrs. Weasley, Ginny. How was your summer?"

"Fine. But it wasn't the same without you three there," Ginny replied.

"Harry, you and Malfoy aren't causing any sort of trouble, are you?" Mrs. Weasley questioned with her signature glare.

Harry shook his head, "Nothing of that sort. We were just finishing a few things from Sirius's Will."

Just then, the train's whistle blew signaling its departure.

"Hurry up and get on the train, all four of you. Don't forget to write," Mrs. Weasley ushered the four into the train. "Try not to get into so much trouble this year."

"Bye, Mum!" Ron and Ginny waved goodbye.

"Goodbye, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione waved.

"We'll see you in the holidays!" Harry shouted his farewell.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny watched and waved goodbye until the train station passed over the horizon.

"If you three don't mind, I have to find Luna. We'll meet you guys at the Prefect's Carriage," Ginny turned to the trio then left to find the Ravenclaw.

He turned to the three next to him saying, "Ron, where did you put the luggage?"

"It's a bit further down the middle of the train," said Ron.

"We have to go to the Prefect's Carriage first," Hermione told them. "You're the House Captain this year, Harry. You need to come, too. Come one. It's this way."

When the trio arrived at the Prefect's Carriage minutes later, Draco was there with Pansy for the Sixth Year Slytherins. Ginny and Luna were Fifth Year Prefects for Gryffindor and Ravenclaw respectively. Ernie Macmillan and Hannah Abbot were there as the Hufflepuff Sixth Year Prefects with Anthony Goldstein and Padma Patil for the Six Year Ravenclaws.

"Ahem," Eddie Carmichael, the Head Boy, called for everybody's attention. "First of all, welcome back everyone. I know some of your parents didn't want you going back to school this year. They think that we'd be safer at home. But, let us ask ourselves this: how many places in the world are safer than Hogwarts?"

Katie Bell, the Head Girl, answered, "Very few. Because of what happened in the Ministry a few months ago, the Headmaster and the professors didn't want to take a chance in the safety of the entire school. As you may have noticed, there are security personel patrolling the train and platform. The Headmaster has also made arrangements to have additional security at the school."

"What kind of security measure?" Padma Patil asked.

"The professors want to keep those secret until the Welcoming Feast," Harry interrupted before Eddie Carmichael could answer, "So didn't bother asking."

"You know of them?" Eddie was curious. "Even Katie and I haven't been told."

"We helped a little with the security. The other professors were against it at first, but Dumbledore ended the argument before it could even start," Ron explained.

Hermione smiled thinking about how that conversation went, "Yes. He just asked them who knew Hogwarts better than we did and nearly everyone had to reluctantly agree. After all Harry, Ron, and I have done since our First Year, no one could really argue."

"We tend to come across a lot of things that the professors miss. Some of them have proven to be dangerous, even lethal, on a daily basis. It's actually come some sort of a yearly tradition for the three of us. 'Sides, Dumbledore and the House Heads take a much closer look on our actions than they do the other students," Ron continued.

"Alright, then," Eddie nodded in acknowledgement. "You all know your duties: prefects, captains, and Heads are to patrol the train. If you see anything wrong, come to us Heads or to one of the adults on the train."

"You-Know-Who wants Hogwarts. That cannot be denied," said Katie. "None of us can fool around while the train is on its way to Hogwarts. We are an open target, so keep your eyes open. We don't know if or when the train is going to be attacked."

Eddie finished the meeting then dismissed everyone, "As Heads and Prefects, we are responsible for our fellow students' safety. I hate to sound like a broken record, but it needs emphasis: KEEP ON YOUR TOES! It could mean the lives of your fellow students as well as your own. Now move along! We haven't got all day!"

"Wait a sec, Harry, Ron, Hermione. I need to talk to you real quick," Katie stopped the trio all of a sudden. She motioned for them to follow her. Finally, "About the DA…"

"We are not going to answer any questions," Ron rolled his eyes. This was getting ridiculous.

"Actually, I wasn't going to ask any questions," Katie smiled. "I was just going to say if you are planning to restart it this year, I have a couple of things that may prove useful. Just come to me when you make your decision."

At that, Katie left the trio with curious looks on their faces.

"What's she up to?" Hermione wondered.

"Come on. Let's just do our patrol," Harry led his friends.

"You know, Harry, Dudley isn't like what I thought he would be," Ron brought up suddenly. He has known about Dudley for years from stories from his best friend Getting to know him over the last few weeks, he found the boy to be very different from the boy Harry had told him of.

"Yeah, he's really changed a lot," Harry agreed. "He's very excited with the championship match coming up. He's been working his arse off all summer just getting in shape."

"Is he thinking of going pro one day?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, he is. I think he has it in his mind that it's the only thing that'll get him out," Harry revealed.

"Out?" Hermione turned curiously.

"Uncle Vernon wants him to work for Grunnings once he finishes his schooling. You can imagine just how much he's excited to be working with drills for the rest of his life," Harry rolled his eyes and his tone full of sarcasm.

"So, he thinks that if he becomes good enough, he could earn a living as a professional boxer," Ron concluded.

"Did his encounter with the dementors really change him that much?" Hermione asked. She had never met Dudley personally before the summer, so she didn't know how much of Harry's original descriptions of the boy were exaggerated.

"Yeah, it did. I always wondered how it would be like to have a good relationship with my cousin," Harry admitted. "Now I do and it's very nice and refreshing. Is it bad that a part of me is glad that he was attacked?"

"It doesn't make you a bad person, Harry. It's only natural for you to want a good relationship with your family," Hermione comforted.

"Just take me and my siblings, mate," Ron agreed. "We don't always get along, but I wouldn't trade them for anything…even Percy."

"You never did tell us who approached first, you or him?" asked Hermione.

"He did actually. We talked for quite a while and just got some stuff out of the open. Eventually, he told me he did some digging into the family," Harry reminisced.

"Is that how he found out about the Evans' estate?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah. It turns out that our grandfather was a bit shot lawyer. He and our grandmother started buying stocks just before Aunt Petunia was born. Over time, those stocks became worth a few million pounds."

"Where did all the money go after they died? I mean, if they had a few million pounds in the stock market, I'm pretty sure you guys wouldn't be living in the suburbs," Ron commented.

"Like I said before, when our grandparents died, everything they owned were given to their grandchildren. They apparently didn't leave anything to their kids because they were already pretty well off at that time. When Dudley found out about that, he tried to find out how much his inheritance had grown over the years and came up with nothing. It was like, the money just disappeared into thin air," explained Harry. "We only know that his parents were placed in charge of it all."

"Have the solicitors found anything, yet?" asked Ron. "I understand that it has only been two weeks. But shouldn't they have found at least some information by now?"

"They're having a difficult time just getting the files as it is. Macready is going to America later today, so they are going to be one man short," explained Harry.

"Didn't they try to subpoena the files?" Hermione wondered.

"Yes, but the bank is countering it saying there is no cause or sufficient proof to give the documents."

"Bullshit! I think they're to hide something," Ron exclaimed.

"It'll take a bit longer than expected, but we'll get the files in the end," Harry was confident in it. Harry and Dudley weren't the best of friends, yet. But both boys were waiting for the day they can call each other that. Besides, they're family.

"Vernon and Petunia Dursley could have those files destroyed, though," Ron worried.

"Well, one way or another Vernon and Petunia Dursley will get what's coming for them," Harry finished firmly.

"Hey, Harry?" Hermione said suddenly.

"Yes, Hermione?" he answered.

"You said earlier Macready is going to America later?"

"Yeah."

"You did tell him why, didn't you?" she looked at him pointedly.

He didn't answer. But his reluctance to meet her eyes was all she needed.

"Harry! You should have told him!" Hermione chastised.

"She's right, mate. We don't want him to be taken by surprise. Who knows what he'll do," Ron added.

"It's not that serious. Her other 'connections' have already done a lot of damage control. We just have to make sure her legal problems go away and out of public eyes," said Harry motioning his two friends to be quiet when he though he saw someone spying on them.

Hermione and Ron followed his line-of-sight discreetly.

"Let's not talk about this in the open," said Harry feeling the hairs behind his back rise in alarm.

Ron and Hermione nodded in agreement and resumed their patrol.

_**Woodlum Private Airfield:**_

Augustus Macready was a middle-aged wizard in his 70s. He had seen and gone through much in his life. He has met up with and worked with many various people from many different backgrounds. And, as one of the chief solicitors for Macready, McGonagall, and McCarthy Lawfirm, he has had experience in dealing with very powerful, and sometimes dangerous, people.

'But it never gets easier, does it?' he thought to himself. He has heard of the two people his client had 'asked' him to work with: Willow Rosenberg and Charles Gunn. Both have saved the world from more than half a dozen apocalypses in total and are known to be very dangerous, even for witches and wizards, when needed or angered.

"Excuse me," he started as he approached the security desk. "My client told me I was expected here?"

"Your client would be Mr. Potter, correct?" the security guard checked the schedule.

"Yes."

"And you would be his solicitor, Augustus Macready?"

"Yes, I am," Macready started to get nervous.

"Ms. Rosenberg is already on the plane. Christopher will escort you there," said the security guard gesturing to the younger man beside him.

"What about Mr. Gunn?" Macready asked when he noticed his name wasn't mentioned.

"Mr. Gunn called earlier. He said he'd be late," the security guard informed him. The guard then nodded to his younger co-worker, "Christopher."

"This way to the plane, Mr. Macready," Christopher led the solicitor.

As the younger guard let him to the private jet, Macready noticed the size of the place. He asked, "Who owns this place? Wolfram and Hart?"

"I'm not really sure, sir. I'm new here. They just hired me last month," Christopher answered.

"Wait. You were hired without telling you who you are working for?" Macready turned to the young man curiously.

"I was told the owners wanted to keep a low profile, sir," Christopher answered stopping to open a door.

When Macready walked through, he saw the private jet waiting with the captain standing near the door talking to a twenty-something redheaded woman. Walking closer, he greeted with a wave, "Hello, there! You must be Ms. Rosenberg!"

The captain and the redhead stopped talking and turned to face him.

"Mr. Macready?" the redhead's voice sounded hesitant.

"Yes, I am," Macready noticed his voice sounded more confident than how he felt.

Macready complied and entered the place. He saw that the plane had been remodeled. On the far side of the plane was a bar full of liquor from various places of the world. There were small flatscreen TVs for each seat coming out of the roof. The seats were custom made with dark brown leather and looked more like luxury couches instead of airplane seats.

"Very nice," he commented. When he didn't see any magical enhancements, he wondered, "No 'extra' enhancements, Ms. Rosenberg?"

"None that you need to know of, Mr. Macready," was the reply. "Oh! And you can call me Willow. Everyone does."

"Only if you call me Augustus," he started to let his nervousness go once he realized how friendly Willow was.

"So, do you want to talk about business?" Willow asked as she directed him to one of the seats.

"What about Mr. Gunn? Shouldn't we wait for him?"

"Oh, don't worry about Charles. We'll just bring him up to date later when he arrives."

"Um," Macready started hesitantly, "what, exactly, is Ms. Potter's 'legal problems?' Mr. Potter didn't tell me anything other than that."

"I'm slightly surprised Harry didn't tell you anything else. But, honestly, I shouldn't be given the circumstances."

"Circumstances?" this was where Macready's curiosity was peaked.

"I'm guessing you don't know much about Rogue, so I'll start there. Rogue is a mutant with the ability to absorb anyone's lifeforce by touch alone. This ability is always on and it makes her, potentially, the most powerful mutant in the world. She is a junior member of one of the most powerful mutant groups in the world: the X-Men. She also has a successful music career going on for her for the last 3 years," she explained.

"That is not all, is it?" Macready guessed.

"No, it isn't. You are aware of who her adopted parents are, aren't you?"

"The mutant terrorists known as Mystique and Sabertooth," Macready answered. "Mr. Potter told me on our first meeting."

"U.S. Senator Graydon Creed is her brother."

"Wait! Did you say 'Creed?' As in Victor 'Sabertooth' Creed?"

"Yep. He is Mystique and Sabertooth's only biological child together. Combined with her relationship with her adopted family, her membership with the X-Men, her music career, and her abilities, Rogue is microscoped by the media. But, unlike the rest of her adopted family, she is depicted as the tough and rebellious yet porcelain and clean-cut Southern Belle. Senator Creed, her siblings, and the X-Men would like to keep it that way."

Macready nodded understandingly, "I can understand that. But what's the problem?"

"Her boyfriend is Remy LeBeau, also known as Gambit, the Prince of Thieves," a voice answered from the doorway. It was Gunn.

"Gunn! About time you came!" Willow greeted cheerfully.

"Hey, Willow," he returned. He introduced himself to Macready, "I'm Charles Gunn. You can call me Gunn."

"Augustus," Macready shook his hand. "You were saying Gunn?"

"A little over a month ago, the FBI raided a warehouse in New York City. They found guns, some bombs, and a lot of drugs. Rogue and Gambit were inside the warehouse when it happened. They couldn't get away in time and were arrested and charged on sight. Luckily, Senator Creed found out about the bust before the media did. He has had to pull a lot of strings and call a lot of favors to keep the whole thing quiet. And so far it has stayed that way. But we have to move fast."

Macready rubbed his forehead feeling a headache coming, "This is not going to be easy. I take it that it doesn't matter if she's truly guilty of the charges or not? What about Mr. LeBeau? Will we be representing him as well?"

"That is a yes to all your questions," said Willow. "If Rogue is found guilty of the charges, we have to do everything we can to have her sent to England."

Gunn handed Macready some documents to look over as they felt the plane take off. Silence filled the plane save for the jet's engines roaring.

As he looked over the documents, Macready though to himself, 'This is going to be one of those cases.'

_**Hogwarts Express:**_

It was dark. They still had about an hour and a half before the train arrives at Hogsmead. Hermione was reading a book and Ron and Harry were busy playing Wizard's Chess.

A chill suddenly ran up Harry's spine.

"Your move, Harry," said Ron.

Harry didn't respond. Something was wrong. Something just was not right. He just knew it! But for the life of him, he could not put his finger to it. It was bugging him.

"Harry?" Ron tried again to gain Harry's attention. "Is something wrong?"

Harry snapped out of his reverie, "Did it get cold all of a sudden?"

"Actually, yes it did," Ron noticed.

_"Harry!!!"_ Harry heard the familiar voice of his mother screaming inside his head. It could only be one thing, "Dementors!"

At that, Hermione immediately jumped up and saw about a hundred dementors from the cabin's window. They were a little over a mile away and closing in fast.

"There's about a hundred of them about a mile from and closing in fast!" she exclaimed sternly.

Harry immediately took control of the situation and gave out orders, "Hermione, get the aurors, heads, and prefects ready. Ron, get the DA. I can hold off all those dementors on my own, but I do not know for how long."

"Right, we'll hurry then," Ron took out his wand and did as he was told.

"Just hang on for as long as you can, love. Don't do anything reckless," Hermione caressed her boyfriend's face. She was worried, but she was confident in Harry's abilities and powers.

"Hey! I'm always careful!" Harry replied with a roguish grin. He kissed Hermione's hand and ran to the roof of the train so he could get a much better vantage point of the dementors.

"I was afraid you'd say that," was Hermione's unheard reply.

'I should have expected this sooner,' Harry chastised himself as he climbed to the train's roof. 'With the busy schedule we've had, I had relaxed my guard.'

Carefully steadying himself, Harry took out his wand and summoned his happiest memory, "EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

* * *

_I can honestly say that this is the longest chapter that I've ever written. It took me a very, very long time to write. It's actually part of the reason I've been gone for so long. I knew what I wanted to put in the chapter. I just wasn't sure how to put them all in and still make it tasteful. I originally planned for this chapter to include the battle as well. But after much thinking, I decided that the actual battle should have a chapter all on its own._


	15. Message From the Author

Hey everyone!

Listen sorry for the slow update. The next chapter is "Chapter 14: Battle at the Hogwarts Express!" It's mostly finished there are just a bit more finishing touches I need to add to it. I'm having difficulty putting into words on how the battle is going on. On the other hand, I have a poll on; so, if you guys can check that out…please do.

The question is:

Do you think I should add the September 11, 2001 attacks?

Yes.

No.

I have to admit that I have thought about adding the September 11 tragedy since I decided to turn the story to a crossover. Actually, it is one of the biggest reasons why I decided to make the Rogue (and to a smaller extent, Buffy and Dawn) as Harry's sister. But, I also understand that the tragedy may still be a delicate and sensitive subject to many people out there.

If I do add that tragic day on this fanfic, I'll make it so that it is linked with The Underground in some way. I mean, no offence to anyone, but there are many conspiracy theories about 9/11 out there. And since The Underground is, basically, a shadow government, albeit one that answers to the rightful ruler of the Earth, to me, it just all makes sense. A 9/11 story would also give me an excellent way to bring all the characters together.

Anyways, just send me your thoughts about it all.

Brookhild


End file.
